enamorada de mi jefe
by leonhardtrose
Summary: Levi x Lectora. "―¿Exactamente cómo describirías lo que sientes por él? ―Creo que algo así como inexplicable e inevitablemente, totalmente sin dudas y sin esperanzas, completamente enamorada de él. ―Estás jodida, ¿lo sabes? ―Sí. Lo sé." (Aviso de contenido sexual y lenguaje explícito.)
1. Primer Día (I)

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

 **Enamorada de mi jefe. **

**Primer día.**

Técnicamente era tu primer día en el trabajo, y ya te habías retrasado 20 minutos. Era culpa de jodido tráfico de la primera hora de la mañana en Firestone Bay, era cosa de todos los días. Por eso se supone debías despertar una hora antes, maldecías entre dientes, mientras tratabas de cambiar de carril.

―Maldición, seguro que me van a despedir y ni siquiera pude conocer al jefe.

El semáforo cambio a la luz verde, y fue más que suficiente para que pisaras con mucha fuerza el acelerador, cambiándote satisfactoriamente de carril y poniéndote en marcha hacia el gran edificio empresarial 'Ackerman & Asociados'. Después de conducir unos 5 minutos podías divisar el edificio de gran altura y hermosa estructura; donde tus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad si tan solo te hubieses levantando temprano.

Estacionaste lo más rápido que te permitió tu poca y recién adquirida habilidad para conducir.

―Vale. Todo está bien. Todo está jodidamente bien.

Saliste del auto tan veloz como un rayo, claro, tan veloz como los grandes tacones que habías elegido para llevar tu primer día de trabajo y tus piernas te lo permitían. Saludaste al vigilante del estacionamiento y te dirigiste hacía el elevador deprisa.

Al subir marcaste el piso 27, y esperaste pacientemente, pues según tú aquel ascensor era el más lento en la historia de los ascensores. El ascensor hizo una parada en planta baja donde abordo un grupo de gente, entre ellas había una chica rubia con cara de pocos amigos, un tipo rubio con cara de matón y otro más alto que todos en el ascensor con cara amigable, había un muchacho de cabello castaño que hablaba más alto que todos sólo para que se escuchase su anécdota sobre como salvo a una ancianita de un robo, un chico rubio y una chica de pelo negro lacio con rasgos asiáticos lo acompañaban y del otro lado un chico que tenía el cabello color rubio casi platino, que observaba al chico de cabello castaño con cara de aburrimiento.

Te mordiste la mejilla nerviosa, apenas iban por el piso 15. Y ya estabas algo aburrida del panorama, miraste tu reloj de muñeca.

8:15 am.

Tenías exactamente quince minutos de retraso, otra maldición entre dientes. Todos se bajaron en el piso 25, dos pisos más.

Apenas las puertas se abrieron diste zancadas hacia la gran puerta de cristal con letras grandes ' _Arquitectura Ackerman'_ abriste la puerta con apresuramiento y sentiste una gota de sudor bajar por entre tus senos.

―Buenos días, ―te dirigiste hacia la recepcionista con el cabello del color de una naranja. Recordabas que se llamaba Petra, porque estaba el día que te hicieron la entrevista. ―¿La señorita Hanji Zoe ya llego?

La pelo naranja levanta su mirada ambarina hacia ti, y con una sonrisa amable y una mueca te dice:

―¡Srta. Caulfield! La Srta. Zoe, llego hace cinco minutos.

―Oh, gracias Petra, nada de formalidades entre tú y yo. ―Le sonríes cálidamente.

―De acuerdo (t/n), ―sonríe amablemente. ―pues lamento informarte que llegas tarde, apresúrate y repórtate de inmediato con Hanji en su oficina. ¿Sabes llegar, no?

Tú asientes y musitas un gracias y das más zancadas, apretando tu maletín hacia ti con piernas temblorosas, solo a ti podía pasarte algo como llegar tarde en tu primer día de trabajo. Frente a la oficina de tu nueva jefa, con decisión tocas la puerta de madera de roble. Tu corazón probablemente estaba en tu garganta ya que podías escuchar los latidos en tus oídos, algo así como si estuvieses escuchando la batería en un concierto de slipknot.

Vale, no tan exagerado. Pero tu corazón si latía muy rápido. Escuchaste un 'adelante' canturreado del otro lado de la puerta y la abriste despacio.

―Buenos días, Srta Zoe. Disculpe la tardanza.

Hange Zoe tu nueva jefa se encuentra sentada en su gran escritorio de madera fina, ella levanta la mirada y niega un poco con la cabeza, este gesto acompañado con una sonrisa leve.

―Firestone Bay es tráfico desde su fundación. Pasa adelante. ―Dice con un tono cálido y amigable.

―Gracias, Srta Zoe.

―Llámame Hange, (t/n).

Entonces te sientas frente a ella y dejas tu bolso en la silla de tu lado.

―Vale, pues, comencemos con lo básico. ―Dice, al mismo tiempo que se ajusta los lentes. ―Te vas a encargar de supervisar varios presupuestos que yo te voy a enviar directamente, harás papeleo básico y atenderás a algunos clientes por teléfono. ―Se aclara la garganta. ―De acuerdo a lo que te digan, es que sabremos o no si vamos a trabajar con ellos.

―Disculpe, Srta. Hange tengo una duda.

―Si claro, adelante. ―Hace un gesto con la cabeza.

―Pensé que estaría en el trabajo de campo.

―Oh, sí claro, (t/n). Se me olvidó mencionarte un pequeño detalle. Por ahora todos los puestos en, ya sabes, trabajo de campo están ocupados. ―Se lleva la mano hacia la nuca y la frota, con los ojos cerrados. ―Y de verdad necesitaba un asistente personal, y como estabas desesperada por el trabajo… Yo, me tomé la libertad de no informarte nada sobre eso.

Casi te da un infarto, el trabajo de campo era lo que soñabas desde el día que pisaste aquel edificio, te habías graduado de arquitecta para ejercer como tal, no para ser la asistonta de alguien. Pero en realidad, ella no estaba equivocada pues necesitabas el trabajo, ya que tu capital comenzaba a decrecer, y tus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad por un viaje de negocios, además habías tenido una pequeña discusión con ellos hacía dos semanas y no querías pedirles dinero en absoluto. Sopesaste tus opciones.

―¿Alguna vez tendré oportunidad para realizar trabajo de campo? ―Alzaste las cejas al mismo tiempo que juntabas las manos a modo de rezo y apoyabas tu barbilla sobre ellas.

―Claro que sí, estás en la lista de espera, creo que eres la número tres, pero estás muy cerca. ―Ella se relaja. ―En cuanto haya una vacante, te la daremos.

―¡Oh Hange-san! ¡Eso me emociona! ―diste un pequeño brinco. ―Claro que acepto ser su asistente personal. ―Asientes con la cabeza.

―Excelente entonces, lo único malo de esto es que tu oficina está al frente de la de Levi-Heichou.

―¿?

―Oh, Levi, ya sabes… ¿Levi Ackerman?

Y entonces caíste en cuenta.

―Ah vale, el jefazo. ―Dices encogiéndote de hombros.

Hanji Zoe se ríe como loca recién salida del manicomio, aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo.

―Sí, sí… el jefazo. ―Enfatiza la última palabra. ―Vamos, te enseño tu oficina.

―¿Por qué es malo? ―Alzas las cejas, sorprendida y curiosa al mismo tiempo. También te pones de pie, caminando detrás de ella.

―Porque Levi puede ser algo… temperamental.

Y dicho esto ambas se ponen de pie y salen hacia el pasillo.

―La oficina de Levi-Heichou está en el último piso, ―dice Hanji con tranquilidad. ―Tú y yo nos comunicamos por teléfono. Tu oficina está lejos porque la de aquí abajo está en remodelación, la estamos ampliando. ―Sonríe. ―Después de que esté lista podrás mudarte, eso sí, aún no has entrado al trabajo de campo.

Suben al ascensor y ella marca el número 30.

―Levi-heichou puede ser de humor algo volátil o temperamental como ya te mencione, pero no estarás sola, a veces subiré a supervisarte, no te preocupes. ―Se ajusta los lentes. ―Y ya después de un rato te acostumbras a su humor de perros, él es algo así… ―mira pensativa el techo iluminado del elevador. ―Como un gato.

Y al finalizar la sentencia las puertas se abren directamente hacia un gran penthouse oficina que está maravillosamente iluminado por un candelabro de cristal bastante ostentoso, todo en aquel lugar parecía brillar de lo limpio que se encontraba. Era más grande que los otros pisos, pues era la estancia del gran magnate de la arquitectura e ingeniería, Levi Ackerman, el lugar tenía una decoración simplemente exquisita, los tonos de aquella magnifica estancia iban de un negro mate a un lujoso plateado digno de la realeza, te gustaba bastante el lugar.

―Levi está orgulloso de lo que puede hacer, si observas este lugar.

―Ya veo, es bastante grande y cómoda por lo que veo, es una hermosa oficina.

Ella asiente y caminan por la estancia haciendo chocar los tacones contra el suelo.

―Hange-san, ¿en dónde exactamente está mi lugar de trabajo?

―Bueno pues, en realidad este de aquí ―señala un gran escritorio negro fabuloso, el sueño de cualquier recepcionista. ―Es tu puesto asignado, estás a la vista de Levi.

―Oh de acuerdo, ¿y qué hay de Levi-heichou?

―Su parte está escondida, él tiene complejo de ninja, ―se acerca hasta una pared negra y hace presión con las manos en alguna parte, la pared suena con un click y se desliza. Era una puerta en camuflaje con la pared. ―Aquí estará Levi.

La puerta camuflaje deslizante revelaba una gran habitación, aparentemente oficina, que estaba hermosamente iluminada por un ventanal gigante que vendría siendo las paredes reforzadas de cristal, ya la estancia completa no solo era iluminada por el candelabro sino también por la luz matutina de Firestone Bay, y tenía una hermosa vista de toda aquella ciudad costera. Te mordiste el labio, anhelante.

―Oh rayos, no puedes negar esa vista. ―Hange suelta una risita. Y te acercas con zancadas hacia el ventanal. Y estabas a punto de tocarlo cuando una voz filosa como un cuchillo te advierte:

―Ni se te ocurra poner las manos en el cristal, mocosa.

Abres los ojos como platos y te volteas rápida sobre tus talones. Era un hombre de estatura baja, al ojo por ciento te llegaba como por el pecho, sin tacones probablemente eras unos escasos centímetros más alta que él, con el cabello negro como el azabache, y con la tez tan blanca como la nieve, con los ojos grises como el acero. Un escalofrío te recorrió la espina dorsal. El hombre vestía de traje el cual le sentaba como un guante, perfecto. Era gris como sus ojos, casi plata. Y su corbata negra.

―Levi-heichou. ―Y te enderezaste en toda tu altura. ―Perdone.

―¿Quién te dijo que me llamaras Levi-Heichou? ―Alza la ceja despectivamente, y camina hacia el escritorio también de cristal, y con cuidado coloca su maletín dentro de una gaveta contigua al escritorio. ―¿Fue esta loca de mierda? ―Señala a Hanji, la susodicha suelta una carcajada.

―Perdone.

―Levi-heichoooouuu ―Añade Hanji burlonamente. ―Ella es mi nueva asistente (t/n) Caulfield, por favor trátala bien. No quiero que espantes de nuevo a mi asistente personal.

―Yo no tengo la culpa de que todos los que hayas contratado anteriormente sean unos cerdos asquerosos del bajo mundo. Y además bastardos, que solo querían arrastrarte a sus asquerosos catres de mierda. ―Dice en tono seco. ―¿Eres tú una cerda asquerosa del bajo mundo, eh mocosa? ―Alza la ceja dirigiéndose hacia ti.

―N-no señor, yo no soy una cerda asquerosa.

―Gatita, en realidad no tienes que responder esa pregunta. ―Dice Hanji.

―¿Gatita? ―Dices al mismo tiempo que Levi.

―Sí gatita. Eres mi gatita. Es mi gatita. ―Sonríe. ―Bueno, vale, sitúate en tu puesto gatita, yo volveré al mío. Ya sabes, revisa tu correo continuamente y está al pendiente del teléfono fijo.

Tú no sabías cómo reaccionar la escena era bastante perturbadora, ¿cómo un jefazo como Levi Ackerman podía ser tan grosero como camionero? ¿Y cómo Hanji Zoe su subordinada podía tratarlo así como si fuesen amigos cerveceros y además te ponía motes? No entendías nada. Solo querías ponerte a trabajar y acabar con aquella bizarra escena. Parece que trabajar en aquella empresa no era como te lo imaginabas después de todo.

―De acuerdo, Srta. Zoe.

―Llámame Hange. ―Y dicho esto, se voltea y se va. Dejándote con el 'Levi Ackerman'

―Por si no lo sabes ya, mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, y en este edificio, ―dice con tono seco pero autoritario. ―Y en especial en este piso, se hace lo que yo diga, cuando yo diga, cómo yo diga. ¿De acuerdo, Caulfield? ―Y rodea el escritorio y se sienta en su silla giratoria lujosa, vale añadir.

Tú asientes rápidamente y te sitúas frente a él.

―Si Señor Ackerman. Si me disculpa, volveré a mi puesto de trabajo.

Él hace caso omiso de lo que acabas de decirle y se voltea en su silla. Así que das zancadas dirigiéndote hacia tu nuevo puesto. Te sientas en tu escritorio, no tenías idea de cómo sentirte en realidad, te hallabas algo sorprendida por la reciente presentación de tu jefe, no parecía ser de humor volátil, sino un enano amargado y ordinario, nada parecido a lo que te había contado la recepcionista de pelo naranja, Petra, que cuando hablaba de aquel personaje se le iluminaban los ojos, se le dilataba la pupila y literalmente tenías que ponerle un babero debajo de la barbilla para que no arruinara su atuendo que de seguro que tardaba horas en arreglar para estar en perfecto estado.

Encendiste la laptop que estaba frente a ti y esperaste que iniciara mientras te acomodabas la falda, y a ti misma en el sillón, era un sillón giratorio negro a juego con el escritorio súper cómodo, miraste al frente y pillaste a Levi mirándote pero en ese mismo instante él desvío la mirada fugazmente. Tú frunces el ceño y te acomodas los cabellos que te caían en la cara gracias al lacio extremo que te habías esforzado en tener la noche anterior, y lo habías logrado tu cabellera larga, espesa y castaña caía como una cascada hermosa y reluciente. Sonó el teléfono.

―Buen día, Arquitectura Ackerman. ―Añadiste con un tono firme pero suave.

Y así comenzó tu primer día en la empresa Ackerman, hiciste algún que otro papeleo, respondiste todos los correos de Hanji, hablaste como con una docena más de clientes por teléfono y no eran menos de las 11 de la mañana, eras bastante rápida transcribiendo el papeleo y contestar los emails era un chiste. El reloj marcó las 12:00 pm y recibiste una llamada de Hanji diciéndote que ya podías bajar a almorzar. Levi había dejado la oficina hacía como dos horas para una reunión y estabas sola, te desperezaste y te colocaste de pie.

Pusiste la laptop en modo descanso y decidiste ir a la cafetería de la empresa a por un buen sándwich de jamón de pavo y camarones. No te topaste con Hanji en el camino así que supusiste que debía estar con el alto mando reunida o algo así.

Llegaste a la cafetería que estaba en el piso 21, el recibidor para nuevos empleados estaba en el piso 20 y la coordinación general, ya que como tal la extensión Ackerman comenzaba en dicho piso y llegaba hasta el último piso o sea el 30.

Había una fila como de diez personas para poder pedir el almuerzo, así que revisaste tu iphone con esperanza de ver algún mensaje, pero no tenías nada, ningún correo, ningún whatsapp, nada. Suspiraste triste, nunca habías sido una persona de muchos amigos, ni siquiera en la universidad sólo fueron 'amistades' por conveniencia ya que siempre fuiste la más lista de tu clase. Sí, la típica chica nerd que todo el mundo utiliza para tener buenas notas y aprobar, pero la misma que nadie tiene en cuenta a la hora de irse de fiesta o de salir a ver películas o algo así en plan de amigos. Y habías tenido novio pero se había acabado unos años atrás, fue un noviazgo demasiado corto, además aquel bastardo te había engañado con tu 'mejor amiga'. Fue caótico y traumático para ti. Cuando levantas la mirada de la pantalla del móvil te das cuenta de que un chico castaño que se te hace familiar no te quita la mirada de encima, te revuelves incomoda y cambias tu peso al pie derecho, avanzas en la fila.

Y haces memoria, ¿por qué te parecía conocido? Y tu mente te hace viajar cinco horas atrás cuando venías en el ascensor, ¡claro! Es el mismo chico que contaba su emocionante anécdota de cómo salvó a una ancianita. Volviste a sentir su mirada inquisidora, y te sientes todavía más incómoda.

Por fin llegas hasta la señora que sirve el almuerzo y ella te sonríe cálidamente.

―¿Qué desea hoy jovencita?

―Un sándwich de jamón de pavo y camarones por favor, y un té negro para llevar, sin azúcar y con limón.

Ella te sonríe y mientras estás esperando que te haga la orden, te mueves inevitablemente hasta el castaño, él sonríe. De hecho, te sonríe. Tú le devuelves un intento de sonrisa.

―¿Te conozco? ―Te dice él, tú niegas con la cabeza.

―No lo creo, a menos claro de que me recuerdes, tomamos el mismo ascensor en la mañana. ―Te encoges de hombros.

―Ah, ya decía yo me parecías muy conocida. ―Y estira la mano hacia ti. ―Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, ¿eres nueva, verdad? ―Y sonríe de nuevo.

―Mi nombre es (t/n) Caulfield, ―vuelves a encogerte de hombros y le estrechas la mano. ―Sí, soy nueva, soy la asistente personal de la Srta. Hanji Zoe. ¿Y tú?

―Yo estoy haciendo pasantías, pronto nos asignaran a mí y a mis compañeros al trabajo de campo. Estamos recién graduados. ―Añade con una sonrisa.

Notas que a este chico no le costaba nada sonreír, era bastante atractivo la verdad, sonrisa de un millón de dólares, ojos verdes azulados, cabello castaño liso y ladeado. Giraste la cabeza cuando la señora que te había tomado la orden te hacía señas para que fueras a recoger tu sándwich.

―Ya regreso.

Y recoges tu sándwich y el té en un vaso tipo Starbucks. Vuelves con el castaño.

―Disculpa ya tengo que ir a almorzar.

―Oh no te preocupes, te puedes venir a sentar conmigo y además conoces a mis amigos ¿te parece? ―Levanta la mano, como haciendo ademán de detener tu paso. ―No acepto un no por respuesta. ―Y sí, vuelve a sonreír, tú le correspondes la sonrisa esta vez.

―Vale, de acuerdo.

No te molesta nada que él quiera ser tu amigo, y presentarte amigos, se supone que era una etapa completamente nueva para ti, y no estaba nada mal comenzar así. Así que te encaminas con Eren hacia una mesa en la esquina, donde está un grupo bastante numeroso, las mismas personas que viste en el ascensor esta mañana, y algunos rostros nuevos.

―Venga chicos, abran espacio para mi nueva amiga (t/n) Caulfield. ―Dice Eren muy extrovertido, y te da una palmadita en la espalda. ―Ellos son Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Ymir e Historia. ―A medida que dijo sus nombres, señalo a cada uno.

Sientes una ligera sensación de calor en tus mejillas, todos esos pares de ojos mirándote, tú saludas con la mano.

―Hola chicos, un placer. ―Dices tímidamente.

Todos saludan al unísono, sonriendo amigablemente a excepción de la chica llamada Ymir que tiene una expresión sin emoción en la cara y rodea posesivamente con el brazo a la chica rubia pequeña llamada Historia, te acomodas al lado de Eren, algo nerviosa.

―Vale, ¿qué has pedido para almorzar hoy jean? ―Dice Eren, con un ligero tono burlón. ―¿Es pasto de nuevo?

Y se escucha una carcajada en general, a excepción claro de Jean.

―Muy gracioso Jaeger.

―Y (t/n) ¿de dónde eres? ―Pregunta el chico rubio llamado Armin.

―Oh, soy de aquí, ―te encoges de hombros, sin saber qué más decir. ―¿Y tú?

―Pues somos de una ciudad lejana, casi fantasma, ―añade con una mueca. ―Se llama shiganshina, no me sorprende si no la conoces, en serio es fantasma casi nula.

―De hecho si la conozco, mi abuela vivía allá. ―Y le sonríes tímidamente.

Armin parecía sorprendido de tu respuesta, así que se dedicaron a conocerse un poco más el resto del almuerzo, no sólo hablaste con Armin sino también con todos los demás incluso Ymir intercambio alguna que otra palabra contigo, aunque Mikasa parecía algo reticente a hablarte y de hecho no lo hizo en ningún momento, no te importo habías entablado relaciones sociales el primer día de trabajo, para ti era más que un logro.

Volviste al piso 30 con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sorbiendo de vez en cuando el té negro sin azúcar y con limón que habías reservado, el té negro ayudaba a relajarte durante las horas de trabajo, aún Levi no había llegado así que no te importo entrar a su estancia y quedarte mirando por el gran ventanal un rato, pero antes de eso, revisaste la bandeja de entrada y el teléfono por si había algún asunto que atender pero no encontraste nada, así que solo te dedicaste a mirar por el ventanal, la hermosa bahía que se divisaba en la lejanía, un mar tan azul como el cielo que en el horizonte se confundían ambos, un sol tan amarillo y resplandeciente, Firestone Bay era sin duda una perla costera.

Decidiste abandonar la oficina de Levi antes de que volviera, podrías ganarte algunos problemas por ello, cerraste la puerta tal y como estaba antes y te sentaste en el escritorio con tranquilidad, sin saber mucho que hacer ya que no sonaba el teléfono y no había correos que responder, sacaste tu móvil y decidiste jugar Candy Crush.

 **TASTY**

Sonó tu móvil cuando lograste hacer un movimiento maestro final para avanzar al siguiente nivel del juego cuando Levi hizo acto de presencia.

―Mocosa, ―dice en tono aburrido. ―¿Sabes hacer té negro? ―Alzo la ceja, mirándote.

―Sí seguro.

―Pues levanta tu trasero y hazme algo de té. Estoy estresado. Dile a Hanji que traiga su maloliente culo hasta acá arriba.

Y dicho eso, se encerró en su estancia.

Te levantaste fugazmente no sin antes llamar a tu jefa y decirle que Levi la solicitaba urgentemente, diste zancadas hasta la pequeña pero bien equipada cocina para hacerle el té a Levi, mientras esperabas que hirviera el agua, Hanji llego.

―Hey gatita, ¿cómo te está yendo en tu primer día, eh? Ya casi termina la jornada. ―Dice con una sonrisa típica de ella.

―Pues bien, aunque el señor Ackerman me pidió que le hiciera té negro, está estresado aparentemente.

―Urgh, es ese tipo otra vez dándole lata, ese tal Nile Dawk, es un gran trato cerrado hace meses, pero el tipo quiere imponerle su manera de trabajar a Levi, cosa que él no tolera. ―Se encoge de hombros. ―Veré qué puedo hacer por él. Oh y gatita, ―dijo con una mueca extraña que no supiste leer. ―Toca la puerta antes de entrar.

Tú asentiste extrañada, y seguiste en lo tuyo mientras ella se adentraba en la oficina de Levi.

El agua hirvió unos 10 minutos después e hiciste el té negro tal y como te gustaba, sin azúcar y con limón. Oh maldición, pensaste, no sabías si a tu jefe le gustaba el limón, y habías hecho una jarra entera y además le habías agregado limón, así que solo serviste una pequeña taza en caso de que a él no le gustara la idea luego te encaminaste a la oficina la taza quemándote los dedos, pero se te olvido algo crucial para el momento: tocar la puerta.

Apenas abriste la puerta, te encontraste con una escena bastante comprometedora de ambos de tus superiores, Levi tenía los pantalones abajo y obviamente el bóxer dejando ver su blanco y _redondo_ trasero, y estaba encima de Hanji quien estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio con las piernas entrelazadas por sobre la cintura de Levi, mientras estaba despeinada y jadeaba.

Deseaste con todas tus fuerzas haber recordado las palabras de tu superior, te había dicho que tocaras la puerta con _ese_ tonito, y _oh_ , aaaah, te golpeó como un balde de agua fría, al instante cerraste los ojos y la puerta.

―Oh maldición, ―mascullaste. ―¡Perdón! ¡perdón! ―Gritaste hacia la puerta.

Y volviste con zancadas a la cocina, por la adrenalina del momento se te había olvidado que tenías la taza en las manos y te quemaste un poco los dedos. Pero no era nada en comparación a la vergüenza que sentías en ese momento.

Pasaron 10, 15, 20 minutos. Tu turno terminaba a las 3:30 pm, faltaban solo 45 minutos, de verdad esperabas que no salieran para no tener que afrontar a ninguno de los dos.

La cara de Hanji no se te borraba de la mente, y la mirada asesina que te envío Levi cuando abriste la puerta menos, una corriente te subió por el espinazo. Estabas contrariada. Definitivamente era el primer día más extraño de trabajo que habías tenido nunca.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió, Hanji tenía una sonrisa como la usual, cerró la puerta tras de ella.

―Gatita, ―te mira. ―Te dije que tocaras la puerta.

―Oh Srta. Hanji, ¡lo siento de verdad! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Yo de verdad no vi nada! ¡Se lo juro!

―No te preocupes (t/n), todo está bien. No es como si nunca hubieras visto algo así. ¿O me equivoco? ―Alzo la ceja.

Se te subieron todos los colores al rostro.

―Yo s-supongo q-que sí, ahm todo está bien, d-digo, yo no voy a contarle a nadie, s-soy una tumba.

Hanji soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el edificio a tu parecer.

―Oh gatita, no me digas que tú nunca has… visto algo… ya sabes, ¿indecente? ―Dijo con picardía.

Tú te quedaste callada.

―Ay gatita el silencio otorga. ―Dijo con una mueca. ―Ya no te preocupes, fue un accidente, tampoco te preocupes por Levi, él estará bien. Nunca lo menciones por cierto y ya sabes cómo somos los adultos, nos quitamos el estrés de vez en cuando. ―Dijo al mismo tiempo que manoteaba, como espantando el asunto. ―Puedes irte cuando quieras, eh.

Y se marchó dejándote sola con Levi, nuevamente. Que incómodo. Y no podías de verdad, no podías quitarte de la mente su gran trasero, ¡maldición! Como un hombre de estatura tan baja tenía un trasero tan redondo y perfecto. ¿Cómo podía? Seguro que era como un dios en la cama.

 _Maldición, (t/n) ¿por qué estás pensando en el trasero de tu jefe? ¿Y por qué piensas en tener relaciones sexuales con él? Urgh es viejo, además._

El hombre de tus pensamientos se hizo presente, justo en frente de ti. Mirándote seriamente.

―¿Hiciste el té que te pedí?

―Sí señor, está en la cocina.

―Bien, vale, pues ya puedes irte. Ha terminado tu jornada.

* * *

Pues, nada, fue una historia que surgió y ya... espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews, sus favs y follows de antemano. Espero les guste leerla tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla.

Se despide,

leonhardtrose.


	2. Erwin Smith (II)

**Erwin Smith.**

Al despertarte aquella cálida mañana lo primero que te viene a la mente, es tu fatídico primer día en el trabajo. Te revuelves incómoda en la cama ante aquel pensamiento, en el fondo deseas que jamás se vuelva a repetir la experiencia; luego te estiras ahí mismo, abres los ojos con pereza. Bostezas, y te sientas, miras el reloj son las 6:55am estás más que a tiempo para desayunar y arreglarte.

Hoy decides ponerte un vestido negro ceñido que resalta tu figura de la mejor manera, haciéndote lucir éste, elegante, cómoda y sexy, te pones unos tacones altos negros que combinan bien y te aseguras de poder caminar con ellos para no lucir como un fenómeno de circo al caminar. Te lavaste el cabello, así que dejas que se seque al natural, cae como una cascada castaña por tu espalda, te aplicas un maquillaje discreto y ya estás lista para conducir al trabajo, con un omelette de queso en el estómago.

Llegas a las 7:45am a la oficina, no hay rastros de que Levi haya llegado, algo en tu interior sonríe y te sientes libre en la estancia. Enciendes la laptop y mientras se inicia, pones a hervir algo de agua para hacer té negro, luego enciendes la radio y escuchas la canción: _sugar_ de maroon 5, es una de tus bandas favoritas así que te pones a cantar en voz alta y además a menear un poco tus caderas al ritmo de la canción.

No te das cuenta que Levi lleva un largo rato mirándote, hasta que giras al ritmo de la canción y quedas de frente a él, está a unos 5 metros lejos de ti, mirándote sin expresión alguna, aburrido. Tú tragas duro y te detienes en el instante, apagas la radio.

―¿Haces eso todos los días mocosa? ―Dice aburrido, mientras levanta la ceja.

―Ehm, no, ―te sonrojas furiosamente. ―hoy desperté de buen humor. ―Y haces una mueca, desvías la mirada de la suya, sus ojos tan grises como el acero. ―¿Le apetece té negro? ―cambias el tema rápidamente, antes de que pueda añadir algo más.

―Demonios sí. ―Inexpresivo, camina y se encierra en su oficina.

Estás agradecida en tu fuero interno que no dijera algo más _ácido,_ apenas era el segundo día y tenías ganas de renunciar. Pero no ibas a dejar que alguien tan amargado como tu jefe, te arruinara tu trabajo soñado.

Preparas una taza de té para ti y una para Levi, aprendiendo la lección, tocas la puerta antes de entrar, no querías encontrarte con una escena parecida a la de ayer ya que ahora conocías el lado pervertido de tus superiores, de verdad no deseabas saber más.

Escuchas un 'adelante' y entras con cuidado de no derramar ni una gota en tu inmaculado vestido negro. Levi está de espaldas, con una mano en el bolsillo y con el teléfono en la otra mano. Él se voltea y te mira por unos instantes, luego te da la espalda de nuevo y habla en susurros.

Tú lo observas por un momento, y de repente una curiosidad infinita te invade, no sabes por qué pero un cosquilleo te sacude el estómago. Tragas grueso. Desde tu ángulo puedes observar su pequeña pero sin duda imponente figura, su particular pero sexy corte de cabello, le quedaba bastante bien, y por lo que habías vislumbrado ayer sabías que ese hombre se ejercitaba _bastante_. Algo hizo click en ti, y sacudiste la cabeza, dejando la taza de té sobre una servilleta que traías también.

El hombre por fin cuelga el teléfono y suelta un resoplido.

―¿Por qué no le añades azúcar al té? ―Eleva la ceja.

―Porque nunca me ha gustado el azúcar. ―Te encoges de hombros.

―Y además, ¿le agregas limón?

―Pues sí, es un sabor bastante agradable. ¿No le gusta?

―Ya puedes irte. ―Dice cortante. ―Te llamaré si necesito otra cosa.

Asientes con la cabeza, él no te había respondido. Vuelves a tu puesto de trabajo.

 _Extraño, este tipo sin duda alguna es extraño._

…

A la hora del almuerzo, bajas al piso 21 y reconoces a Eren, Mikasa y Armin en la fila para almorzar, te acercas a ellos con zancadas.

―Hola chicos. ―Sonríes.

Mikasa te lanza una mirada mortífera, cómo si tuvieses un inconfundible olor a mierda encima. Eren y Armin te sonríen.

―Hola, (t/n) ¿cómo estás?

―Hambrienta, ―haces una mueca. ―Estoy dispuesta a ignorar mi dieta, muero por una hamburguesa.

Ellos se ríen.

―¿Haces dieta? En realidad no creo que te haga falta. ―Dice Eren, mirándote a los ojos, notas un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ―Estás bastante bien.

Tú te sonrojas, uniéndote a él en su sonrojo.

―G-gracias.

Mikasa suelta un resoplido y se cruza de brazos. Armin la codea, y ella voltea los ojos.

―Mikasa, nunca te he escuchado hablar. ¿Es muda? ―Le preguntas a Eren, con un tono venenoso en la lengua, tono que es indetectable para los dos chicos.

Sabías que no le agradabas a Mikasa, pero no te importaba ni un poco, tú no le habías hecho nada. Sin embargo, acababas de descubrir que te gustaba fastidiarla a propósito. Antes de que Eren pudiera responderte:

―No. Simplemente no me gusta hablar con extraños. ―Enfatiza la última palabra.

Eren y Armin intercambian una mirada, nerviosos sobre lo próximo que ibas a responder.

―Psh, más bien creo que eres algo asocial. Yo solía ser como tú, cariño, ―le pones una mano en el hombro. ―Te puedo dar el número de mi terapeuta. ―Ella sacude el hombro pero tú quitas la mano antes y le guiñas un ojo.

―Creo que iré al mcdonalds de la esquina por esa hamburguesa, los veo luego.

Y sin decir una palabra más te marchas, segura de ti misma. Mikasa estaba siendo bastante injusta contigo, no se había tomado la molestia de conocerte y ya le caías mal, ella en realidad te daba igual, pero no tenías ganas de tener una enemistad con nadie.

 _Pues vaya manera de demostrarlo, (t/n)_

Pensaste, mientras los 3 chicos te miraban alejándote, anonadados.

Mikasa no dijo ni una palabra.

…

Después de haber almorzado en mcdonalds, volviste al edificio con el estómago lleno, contenta y terminándote un vaso de coca-cola, arrojaste el vaso a la basura después de darle un último sorbo. Entraste al ascensor, ibas a oprimir el botón de 'cerrar' y una voz grave evidentemente masculina gritó:

―¡Espere por favor!

Rápidamente presionas el botón de 'abrir', y esperas que haga aparición el dueño de aquella voz. No esperas más de 10 segundos, y un hombre bastante alto, le llegabas a lo mínimo por el pecho, incluso con zapatos de tacón; rubio, de ojos azules cruza la puerta del ascensor.

―Gracias. ―Dice, mientras te sonríe amablemente.

Lleva un traje negro, con corbata y zapatos del mismo color, impecable, y oh dios, huele a gloria masculina, lleva un perfume bastante agradable. Te atreves a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, él está relajado, oh dios mío, es todo un adonis.

 _Wow, eso es estúpido. ¿Un adonis, en serio (t/n)?_

De repente el elevador se detiene bruscamente con una sacudida, la luz parpadea, tú abres los ojos como platos, con pánico creciente en tu interior; todas tus alarmas se disparan.

―¿Por qué coño se detuvo?

―Creo que el elevador está fallando. ―Dice él.

―Wow, es usted un buen observador de lo obvio. ―Dices con un ligero tono de molestia, y evidente sarcasmo.

Él se carcajea levemente.

―Usted fue la que pregunto. ―Añade encogiéndose de hombros.

El elevador se sacude nuevamente, pero esta vez más violentamente que la vez anterior.

Tú sueltas un aullido.

―D-disculpe, es q-que yo le tengo fobia a los ascensores y soy claustrofóbica. ―Alcanzas a decir entre tartamudeos y quejidos mínimos.

Empiezas a sentir el sudor bajar por el valle de tus senos, por tus sienes y detrás de la nuca, palmas, muslos y por detrás de las rodillas todo igual de sudoroso.

―Oh no te preocupes, en algún momento enviaran a alguien para que arregle esta situación. Oprimiré el botón de alarma en caso de que no hayan notado ninguna irregularidad.―Lo hace. Y luego él te mira y frunce el ceño, denotando preocupación. ―Estás pálida.

―No jugaba, de verdad tengo miedo de estas situaciones.

Él se acerca hasta a ti y pone una mano en tu frente, estás fría como el hielo y pálida como la nieve.

―Recuéstate por favor.

―¿Sabe usted algo de primeros auxilios? Creo que me voy a desmayar o voy a morir.

Él sonríe.

―¿Qué coño es tan gracioso? ―Frunces el ceño, tomando la mano cálida del hombre aceptando su ayuda para recostarte.

El elevador vuelve a sacudirse.

―Maldición. ―Mascullas y te abrazas las rodillas, sintiendo como tu garganta se cierra levemente.

―Tranquila, no necesito que te de un ataque de hiperventilación, en serio podrías morir aquí, ―te dice con seriedad. ―por favor inhala y exhala al tiempo que yo te diga.

Una ola de calor fuerte y repentina te invade, no lo piensas demasiado y te desabrochas los primeros cinco botones del vestido, dejando ver algo más que tu escote, es un sujetador negro de encaje. Tienes demasiado miedo como para pensar que estas encerrada con un desconocido que podría ser un _psicópata total_ o para pensar que estás mostrando más de lo normal _._

Te echas hacia atrás, usando de abanico tu propia mano.

―Creo que vamos a morir aquí. Ni siquiera he perdido la virginidad. Oh diablos, voy a morir. ―Lograste decir sollozando.

El hombre deja salir una risa ronca.

―Escucha, no vas a morir aquí. ―Dice con seriedad y preocupación al mismo tiempo. ―Hace un calor horrible aquí. ―Dice, y se quita la chaqueta a la vez que se arremanga la camisa hasta los codos, no puedes evitar admirar su pecho ancho y musculoso, marcado por su camisa blanca y aquellos antebrazos fibrosos, te muerdes el labio inferior inconscientemente. Desvías la mirada rápidamente. ―Estaremos bien, solo hay que tener paciencia. Inhala y exhala. ―Hace un gesto con las manos, para que hagas lo que te dice.

Tú obedeces, inhalas y exhalas, preocupada, tu corazón latía en tus oídos, un zumbido constante en ellos. Aprietas los ojos.

Y entonces el elevador se sacude violentamente, tú te lanzas al cuello del hombre, aferrándote a él como si la vida se te fuera en ello, aprietas los ojos todavía más, su perfume invadiendo tus narinas al instante, de alguna manera te tranquiliza la fragancia masculina.

Sientes que pasa una eternidad hasta que el ascensor abre las puertas, la luz vuelve a la normalidad.

Escuchas el carraspeo de alguien. Abres los ojos y en seguida te das cuenta de la posición embarazosa en la que estás con ese tipo que apenas conoces.

Él te sonríe, tú le sonríes de vuelta tímidamente y te pones de pie. Hay dos vigilantes fuera del ascensor, están en el piso 28.

―Perdón. ―Le dices al hombre rubio. Y te acomodas unos mechones de cabello, el ambiente comienza a enfriarse.

―No te preocupes, el miedo hace cosas terribles y a veces graciosas con las personas. ―Y suelta una risita ronca.

Te encoges de hombros, apenada.

―De verdad lo siento.

―No te preocupes, aquí me bajo yo.

―¡Y yo también! ―Gritas y sales detrás de él.

Te sacudes el vestido y te abrochas los botones del mismo, le diriges un gesto con la cabeza al hombre y musitas un gracias hacia los vigilantes, despidiéndote. Luego te vas hacia las escaleras, no le dices nada a ese hombre porque no sientes que tienes que hacerlo además fue vergonzosa aquella situación, murmurando tales cosas como que ibas a morir y que no habías perdido la virginidad, lo bueno era que probablemente nunca volverías a ver a aquel tipo y tampoco ni en un millón de años volverías al elevador. Así que, te tomaste un momento para inhalar y exhalar, y subes las escaleras hasta el piso 30.

…

Llegas sin aliento hasta la oficina, es una molestia porque la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia está cerrada con doble llave en la oficina de Levi puesto que _no había_ necesidad de utilizarla.

 _Si claro no hay necesidad de utilizar esta puerta, ¡al demonio!, creo que voy a ponerme en forma después de todo._

Tocas la puerta, esperando que hubiera alguien del otro lado. Esperas 30 segundos.

―¿Qué carajos? ¿Eres tú mocosa?

Ese inconfundible tono de voz.

―Si Sr. Ackerman, tuve un accidente en el elevador y decidí entrar por las escaleras.

Pasan 5 minutos y te encuentras con Levi mirándote como si fueras la cosa más aburrida y estúpida del planeta.

―Maldición, esta puerta nunca había sido abierta en todos los jodidos años que llevo aquí. Eres una molestia. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a usar esta puerta asquerosa. ―Dice molesto, examinando la puerta recién abierta con una mueca de asco en el rostro. ―El polvo me da nauseas.

No lo puedes creer, pero en realidad ves que Levi sacude, no, de hecho son arcadas de puro y real desagrado.

―Por favor limpia eso. ―Y se aleja rápido hasta su oficina.

En realidad la puerta si tenía bastante polvo, y al abrirla el polvo que se encontraba alrededor del marco se expandió hasta la impoluta alfombra blanca. Tendrías que aspirar todo el lugar, no podías creer lo maniático que se había mostrado Levi, no dejabas de sorprenderte con aquel hombre, era tan impredecible.

…

Cuando terminaste de asear toda la estancia, suspiraste aliviada. El teléfono sonó y diste zancadas para responder.

—Buen día, Arquitectura Ackerman.

— _Oh gatita eres tú_ , —Dice Hanji a través de la bocina. — _Dile al enanin que Erwin llego hace como media hora y que ya está listo para reunirse con él._

—De acuerdo, ya se lo comunico.

— _Oh y también pregúntale si quiere que nos reunamos en su oficina. Respóndeme al whatsapp por favor._

Entonces ella cuelga, tú te levantas, armándote de valor para tocar la puerta de tu amargado jefe.

Toc – toc.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hanji llamó, dice que el Sr. Erwin llegó hace como media hora… —Esperando su respuesta, escuchas el 'adelante'. Y abres la puerta.

Él está sentado ojeando unos papeles con el ceño fruncido, se pasa la mano por el cabello negro, despeinándolo un poco, y te mira de pies a cabeza sin recato alguno, luego sube la mirada hasta tus ojos.

—¿Decías?

Su mirada te había desconcertado un poco, y te había puesto un poquitín nerviosa pero no dejaste que eso te distrajera.

—Hanji dice que el Sr. Erwin llegó hace media hora, y pregunta en donde se van a reunir… —Dices sin titubear, mirándolo también a los ojos plata.

—Dile que no pienso bajar, y que traigan sus asquerosos traseros hasta acá.

—Entendido.

Y te retiras. De inmediato le respondes a Hanji por el whatsapp.

…

Después de unos veinte minutos, Hanji hace acto de presencia, puedes escuchar su escandalo antes de que puedas visualizar su forma física por completo.

—Ya llegamoooooos, —dice con tono atorrante. —Hey gatita, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

Levantas la mirada de la pantalla, para mirar a Hanji y luego el hombre que está a su lado, puedes sentir como te pones de todos los colores. Sientes las mejillas arder.

—U-usted e-es

—Erwin Smith, —extendiendo su mano hacia ti. —a tus servicios. Ya nos conocimos esta mañana, hubo un incidente en el ascensor, fue bastante gracioso en realidad. —Comenta con una sonrisa bastante atractiva.

Tú le estrechas la mano, asintiendo muy apenada.

—Después me tienes que dar más detalles, cejotas. —Comenta Hanji con un tono de burla. Mirándote como si fueras un payaso de su diversión exclusiva.

—Lo s-siento, Sr. Smith y-yo n-no tenía ni idea.

—No te preocupes, y dime Erwin. —Te vuelve a sonreír.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre te ponía muy nerviosa, sin ninguna razón aparente.

—Bueno, seguiré en mi trabajo.

—Oh no, tienes que reunirte con nosotros gatita, tienes que tomar notas por mí, Levi siempre dice un sinfín de cosas que no tienen sentido para mí en el momento pero que después son importantes.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

…

Pasaste toda la reunión tomando nota de lo que decía Levi, de vez en cuando sentías la mirada azulada de Erwin, sentías que te ardía la nuca y que si tuviera algún extraño súper poder te hubiese derretido el rostro.

—Eso es todo por ahora… —Dice Levi, dejándose caer en la silla y cruzando las piernas.

—Vale, enanín, después te pasaré todo lo que me pediste, en cuanto mi gatita me envíe la lista por correo electrónico.

—Debería cederle tu puesto a la mocosa.

Tú levantaste la mirada hacia él, tratando de hacerle notar que te ofendía como se dirigía hacia ti, pero te gano su par de ojos color acero, que brillaron como en una película de ficción cuando chocaron con tus ojos. Tragaste duro, y te pusiste de pie.

—B-bueno si me disculpan v-

—Srta Caulfield, me encantaría tomarla prestada para cenar. ¿Le importaría? —Te dice Erwin, con las manos entrecruzadas, la barbilla descansando en las manos. Y mirándote con atención.

—Ahmmmmm, y-yo —miraste a Hanji, con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara.

—¿No estás intentando robarte a mi asistente, verdad cejotas? Depende de ella, normalmente su jornada termina temprano.

—Entonces está decidido, —dice Erwin seguro de sí. —Paso por ti a las 7:30.

Y entonces abandona la oficina junto con Hanji. Levi todavía te está mirando, apenas lo notas tu corazón se dispara.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, Sr. Ackerman?

—Té negro. De inmediato. —Dice con un tono leve, pero autoritario.

…

Todavía no podías creer que tenías una cita con Erwin Smith, el socio de tu jefe, después de que le dejaras la jarra de té completo a Levi en su oficina, decidiste transcribir todos los apuntes que habías hecho en la reunión, fuiste rápida y eficaz como de costumbre.

Estiraste el cuello y las manos en tu lugar, y luego te pusiste de pie, tocaste la puerta.

—Adelante.

Levi se encuentra de espaldas, mirando por el ventanal, tiene los brazos cruzados por lo que puedes vislumbrar, así que también te cruzas de brazos y pegas la cadera al marco de la puerta.

—Sr. Ackerman, ya termine todo mi trabajo por hoy, ¿podría marcharme temprano?

—De hecho, no. No puedes. Te necesito aquí. —Dice con voz firme, sin voltearse.

Tú frunces el ceño levemente, y asientes lentamente con la cabeza, esperando que dijera otra cosa.

—¿Qué tal te fue en diseño? Tengo entendido que acabas de graduarte, —se aclara la garganta, y se voltea hacia ti, sientes que te examina con la mirada.

—Pues bastante bien en realidad… —te aclaras la garganta. —Fue mi asignatura favorita de hecho, fui preparadora *****. —Dices, llevándote una mano a la nuca.

Él solo asiente.

—Vale, necesito que revises estos planos, todavía no estoy convencido, por favor échales un vistazo y dime si crees que necesitan una modificación o algo…

Tú no podías creer lo que estabas escuchando, Levi Ackerman te estaba pidiendo que corrigieras unos planos, asentiste de inmediato y diste zancadas hasta él, extendiendo las manos para recibir los planos.

—Solo quiero que quede claro que no los hice yo, —se rasca la nuca. —Son de los pasantes, creo que hay talento ahí… pero aun así no me convencen. —dice con tono seco. —Puedes retirarte ahora. Y hazme más té por favor, en cuanto termines puedes marcharte. Es todo.

No perdiste tiempo y te pusiste manos a la obra, cerrando la puerta tras de ti. Hasta que recordaste que se suponía, tenías una cita con Erwin a las 7:30, si revisabas los planos rápido te daría tiempo de salir temprano para arreglarte.

Eran aproximadamente de 10 a 13 planos para corregir, así que te pusiste a hacer el trabajo.

…

Tiempo después todos los planos estaban corregidos, tuviste que tomar un break para hacerle té a Levi y dejarle nuevamente la jarra, para volver a corregir los planos, pero lo lograste.

Levi salió, se acomodaba la chaqueta y sostenía su maletín, tú le lanzaste una mirada fugaz.

—Sr. Ackerman, los planos están corregidos, me tome la libertad de hacer una lista de anotaciones con las correcciones que les hice… ¿No le molesta?

—Vale, déjalos sobre mi escritorio. Nos vemos mañana.

Y dicho esto, salió de la oficina dejándote completamente sola y desconcertada. Miraste el reloj 5:45 pm. Tenías tiempo de sobra para volver a tu departamento y arreglarte.

…

Después de darte una buena ducha caliente, saliste de tu baño envuelta en una toalla, te estabas secando el cabello mientras decidías que ponerte.

Optaste por un vestido corto manga larga, color vinotinto, ceñido al cuerpo, marcando tus curvas, con un par de zarcillos a juego y una gargantilla delgada con un dije de cristal, zapatos de tacón muy altos negros, y te dejaste el cabello suelto como de costumbre, con un maquillaje que resaltaba tus mejores rasgos.

Estabas nerviosa, no habías tenido una conversación normal con aquel hombre, pero te relajaste.

Tu iphone repicó.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Srta. Caulfield? Soy Erwin, ya estoy esperando abajo._

—Oh de acuerdo, Sr. Smith. Voy bajando.

Colgaste el teléfono, con nauseas crecientes, y una cosquilla extraña en la garganta. Inhalaste y exhalaste y agarraste tu abrigo y cartera, y saliste.

Cuando divisaste a Erwin, notaste que era incluso más alto de lo que recordabas, él tenía una sonrisa cálida y atractiva plasmada en el rostro, tragaste duro. Vestía un traje negro con corbata color azul marino, le sentaba perfecto, además mantenía ese olor a gloria masculina, te mordiste la mejilla.

—Sr. Smith, —dices, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y tratando de sonreírle.

—Srta. Caulfield, está usted hermosa esta noche. —Él se inclina hacia ti para besarte la mejilla.

Sus labios se sienten cálidos y envía escalofríos por toda tu piel.

—G-gracias Sr. Smith. Usted también está muy guapo.

—Llámame Erwin por favor y no me trates de usted.

—Entonces ust- tú llámame (t/n) por favor… —Dices con timidez, sientes las mejillas arder levemente.

—Será un placer. —Te sonríe y luego toma tu mano delicadamente. —Por favor sube, —abre la puerta de su audi r8 negro.

Te deslizas y después de cerrar la puerta, se sube al asiento del piloto. Puedes observar su perfil, como de un dios griego, hermosos rasgos. Suspiras, y te ajustas el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Y a dónde me llevas? —Preguntas, con curiosidad creciente.

—Vamos a ir a mi restaurant favorito de toda Firestone Bay, se llama _The Firestone Jewel_ , ¿has ido?

—No en realidad, he oído que es bastante costoso.

—No será un problema para nosotros.

…

Después de 10 minutos de charlas triviales, llegaron al restaurant, Erwin se mostraba siempre caballeroso, poniéndote atención cuando hablabas, abriéndote la puerta para que salieras del auto y agarrándote la mano para que te sirviera de apoyo para no resbalar.

The Firestone Jewel, era un restaurant evidentemente elegante y muy costoso, la entrada era custodiada por dos estatuas de leones dorados que en la boca tenían una joya de color rojo, como tenía paredes de cristal podías ver las mesas y a las personas que estaban ubicadas en cada una de ellas, también se veían unas escaleras para acceder al segundo piso, en la entrada también se hallaba una chica rubia vestida elegante que asignaba las mesas a las personas que recién llegaban.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos a The Firestone Jewel, ¿tienen reservación?

—Sí la tenemos, a nombre de Erwin Smith.

La rubia asintió levemente, buscando el nombre en la lista de reservaciones.

—Sr. Smith y Srta. Caulfield, pasen adelante.

Les dedicó una última sonrisa y Erwin te hizo una seña con las manos para que pasaras delante de él, así lo hiciste.

Un mesero los recibió amablemente y los llevo hasta su mesa asignada, estaba en el segundo piso, en la sección VIP, así que tuviste que ayudarte de Erwin para poder subir las escaleras sin tropezar.

Finalmente llegaron a la mesa, estaba apartada de todas las otras y tenía una vista hermosa de toda la costa de Firestone. Estabas maravillada.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, bastante… Siempre me ha gustado la vista de la bahía, me deja sin aliento, jamás podría cansarme de este paisaje... —Te volviste hacia él. —¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? ¿Por qué el interés repentino?

Erwin enarco las cejas, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Te sorprende? —Pregunta, con las cejas enarcadas.

—La verdad, sí. —Respondes, seriamente.

—Eres una mujer bastante hermosa, —te dice, mirándote a los ojos. —(t/n) no entiendo porque te sorprendes, debes estar cansada de que te inviten a salir. Y me pareces muy interesante.

Frunciste el ceño levemente, y negaste con la cabeza. No podías creer lo que te estaba diciendo, nunca te habías considerado una persona con 'belleza física' por eso te sorprendía tanto, te pusiste un poco nerviosa al mirarlo a los ojos tan azules como el cielo, aferraste los dedos a tu cartera.

—Creo que deberíamos comer, tengo hambre. —Soltaste de repente, él te respondió con una sonrisa.

—Opino lo mismo.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Erwin te hacía muchas preguntas a las que respondías sin problema alguno, intercambiaron algún que otro chiste…

Y de repente el trasero de Levi apareció en tus pensamientos, un calor ardiente coloreó tus mejillas, Erwin pareció notarlo.

—¿Te pasa algo? Estás algo roja.

—D-disculpa, creo que fue el picante en las ostras, —dijiste apenada, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. —Estaba realmente picante.

El trasero de Levi otra vez, y la cara de Hanji en tus pensamientos, una y otra vez. Tuviste que llevarte la copa de vino a la boca rápidamente para tratar de dejar esos pensamientos en el recoveco más profundo y lejano de tu mente.

—Creo que necesito ir al baño, si me disculpas.

Dejaste a Erwin con una cara de confusión y diste zancadas hasta el baño. En cuanto entraste, inhalaste y exhalaste un par de veces, mirándote al espejo.

 _¿Por qué estás pensando en estas cosas? Qué vergüenza. Estúpidos jefes pervertidos. ¿Mi cuerpo estará pidiendo sexo? Oh no, no, no._

 _¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera conozco al hombre! Cerebro tú y yo, tenemos que colaborar… Después de todo no puede ser tan malo tener tantos años de virginidad encima… ¿O sí?_

Abriste los ojos como platos, mirando tu reflejo, sacudiste la cabeza y te alisaste el cabello con las manos. Tus mejillas aún tenían un leve tono rosáceo.

Volviste a tu lugar, solo que Erwin estaba en el balcón observando fijamente la bahía en algún punto desconocido para ti.

—¿Qué observas?

—Oh, ahí estás, ¿te encuentras bien? —Te pregunta con un ligero tono de preocupación.

—Todo bien aquí, mucho picante. —Te aclaras la garganta. Y desvías la mirada hacia el mar.

—Solo estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy por estar aquí, contigo. —Enfatiza la última palabra, atento a tu reacción.

 _Este hombre es muy intenso…_

Le sonreíste levemente, en realidad no creías que fuera algo racional que dijera esas cosas, apenas tenían unas horas de haberse conocido. No sabías qué decir en realidad, así que solo asentiste con una sonrisa y dijiste:

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?

—No sin antes, comer postre.

…

Erwin te dejo en tu casa, le agradeciste por la cena y el postre que se comieron después de la pequeña charla en el balcón del restaurant, pudiste percibir que Erwin era un gran hombre, pero no era tu tipo.

Te quitaste los tacones apenas entraste a tu edificio, estabas más cansada de lo que querías admitir así que llegaste a tu apartamento, desvistiéndote, quitándote el maquillaje y cepillándote los dientes para finalmente caer como una roca sobre tu cama hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

LO SÉ LO SÉ, 3 meses sin actualizar soy la peor. En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo, a mi me gustó, si notan algún error o algo no duden en mandarme un MP. Gracias si todavía siguen leyendo esto. Los quiero, cuidense.

PD:Hay muchos capítulos en el horno, listos para ser publicados. Prometo no ausentarme tanto. XO


	3. ANUNCIO, RE-ESTRENO

**ANUNCIO DE LA AUTORA**

HOLAAAA, feliz año nuevo 2018, primero que nada span **mis MÁS SINCERAS disculpas** por haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo tuve problemas con la computadora (o sea mi laptop) y de alguna manera u otra se borraron todos los capítulos que tenía escritos, eran apróximadamente 12 capítulos, el archivo de word simplemente desapareció :( y después de eso, mi laptop comenzó a fallar y se le daño el teclado. Cosa que deprimió más, y no quise retomar la escritura, pero no fue hasta hace 3 días que abrí esto y me topé con varios comentarios geniales y que me subieron los ánimos. Por eso, este año les prometo que si seré más constante con los caps, hace dos días comencé a reescribir los capítulos, sin nada más que añadir salvo: GRACIAS POR CREER EN MI Y EN ESTE PROYECTO. El reestreno definitivo de la historia será el día jueves 25/01/2018 con la meta definitiva de postear cada capítulo cada día jueves a las 20:00 de mi país o sea Venezuela. Otro aviso, los capítulos explícitos estarán marcados con un ***** , los muy explícitos con dos ****** y los más explícitos con tres *******. Mayormente los capítulos marcados, no afectaran demasiado la historia ya que entiendo que hay personas que no disfrutan leer ese tipo de cosas pero a mi personalmente, me gusta bastante) en fin, espero sigan en sintonía y una vez más: **GRACIAS**.


	4. Confesiones y distracciones i (III):

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Posible Levi OoC( **O** ut **o** f **C** haracter) **,** y una Reader-chan muy **,** muy idiota **.**

DISFRUTEEEEEEN **.**

* * *

 **Confesiones y distracciones (I):**

Te despiertas jadeando y de sopetón, con el corazón desbocado, como si acabases de correr un maratón de 25 kilómetros. El sudor te recorre la frente, la espalda y entre tus pechos, y te sientes _extrañamente_ húmeda por entre tus piernas. Tragas duro, y enciendes la lámpara de tu mesita de noche, observas el reloj.

5:45 am.

Todavía está oscuro afuera, pequeñas escenas del sueño que habías tenido te vienen a la mente, ves la cara de Levi, recuerdas una sensación extrema de placer y el estar enrollada entre sábanas blancas de seda.

 _Eso sí que fue un sueño muy extraño._

Piensas mientras te sonrojas levemente, si Levi pudiera echar un vistazo en tu mente en aquel instante, de seguro se horrorizaría. Él te parecía atractivo, pero en realidad no lo suficiente como para llegar a algo _más._ Solo era atractivo no más de ahí.

 _Solo es atractivo y ya._

Seguiste repitiéndolo en tu mente, mientras marchabas hacia el baño con mucha pereza, aprovechando el hecho de que te habías levantado temprano.

* * *

Finalmente estabas lista con una blusa blanca, una falda de lapiz, zapatos y blazer negros, te maquillaste como siempre y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

7:45 am.

Tiempo de irse.

* * *

8:00 AM.

Estacionaste tu auto y saliste con premura, ya que estabas encima de la hora, diste zancadas hasta el ascensor, oprimiendo el botón varias veces. De repente escuchas un 'ehem' detrás de ti.

Inconfundible.

Era Levi, como siempre tenía su cara inexpresiva.

—Buenos días, Sr. Ackerman.

—Buenos días, (t/n).

Tu corazón se saltó un latido cuando escuchaste tu nombre salir de sus labios, con ese tono aterciopelado, te pareció extremadamente sensual. Tragaste grueso, exhalando y desechando cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar.

Entonces el ascensor abrió sus puertas, y él te hizo una seña con el brazo para que pasaras de primera.

—Gracias Sr. Ackerman.

La puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando una voz lejana gritó:

—¡Esperen!

Esa voz se te hacía conocida, y de inmediato supiste que era Eren.

—B-buenos días. —Tartamudeo, viéndolos a ambos. —Sr. Ackerman, (t/n).

—Srta. Caulfield para ti, mocoso irrespetuoso. —Añadió Levi con desdén.

Eren se enrojeció furiosamente, tú sentiste compasión por él y le sonreíste.

—No se preocupe Sr. Ackerman, Eren y yo somos amigos. ¿No es así, Eren?

—S-sí Sr. Ackerman.

—Tch

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 25.

—Ey (t/n) ¿quieres almorzar conmigo hoy? Te llevaré a un buen lugar, lo prometo.

—Seguro que sí, Eren.

—Hasta luego Sr. Ackerman.

Entonces se bajó con una sonrisa, despidiéndose con la mano. Levi solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué era que no querías utilizar el ascensor?

—Porque se detuvo y soy claustrofóbica, Sr.

—Bueno, no te voy a obligar a utilizarla si quieres ir por la escalera está bien, por ahí está la llave. Pero mantén limpia la zona.

Tú asentiste levemente y le sonreíste.

—Gracias Sr. Ackerman.

Al fin el ascensor abrió en su piso y seguiste a Levi.

—Por favor hazme una jarra de té negro. Llévalo a mi oficina.

Diciendo esto te deja sola en tu estancia y se va hacia la suya, sin mirar atrás.

 _Un día más con Levi Ackerman…_

* * *

El sonido del reloj avisando que eran las doce en punto, hace que te estires sobre la silla, estas a punto de levantarte cuando Levi, hace acto de aparición, mirándote fijamente.

—¿Señor?

—Necesito que me acompañes a una reunión es urgente.

Frunces el ceño levemente ante su petición, no era cosa tuya asistir a esas reuniones, él parece notarlo

—Hanji está enferma, —se pasa la mano por entre el cabello, dejando caer un mechón de cabello por su rostro, perfilándolo sensualmente. —No me sorprende ya que es una cerda de primera clase.

Te encoges de hombros y asientes suavemente.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Ackerman. —le sonríes. —Solo déjeme realizar una llamada.

Alcanzas tu celular y marcas el número de Eren que habías conseguido en el directorio de la oficina.

Eren te atiende de inmediato.

—¿ _Hola_?

—Hola Eren, soy (t/n) solo llamo para avisarte que no podré almorzar contigo.

— _Oh_ , _despreocúpate lo dejamos para otro día_.

—Gracias por entender y seguro, tal vez mañana.

Y colgaste, Levi te miraba con una expresión de infinito aburrimiento.

—Listo.

Agarraste tu abrigo y bolso, y seguiste a Levi.

* * *

Habías seguido a Levi hasta su auto, un mustang negro del año.

 _Lujoso._

Levi condujo hasta un gran terreno fuera de Firestone Bay, apróximadamente media hora lejos. Te ponía nerviosa el hecho de estar con él a solas, habías tratado de sacarle tema de conversación pero él no era muy hablador por lo que habías percibido, eso o le caías muy mal.

—Ya llegamos. —Él no te mira, extiende su brazo hasta la guantera y saca unos lentes de sol ray-ban negros. —Solo vamos a tomar las medidas del terreno.

—Creí que era una reunión.

—Sí, tenemos una reunión luego. —Y se baja del auto.

Tú lo sigues de inmediato, logrando bajarte del auto sin mostrar nada ya que la falda se te había subido. Sacas una carpeta con hojas y una pluma para anotar todo lo que dijera Levi.

—Bueno, primero tenemos que saber cómo vamos a instalar el sistema de alcantarillado, -se pasa una mano por el cabello. —Luego determinar el tamaño de las tuberías y demás.

Distracción #1: Él se veía tan sensual hablando de trabajo, la manera en cómo se acariciaba la barbilla y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, y cómo apretaba la mandíbula cuando se concentraba demasiado tratando de imaginar cómo haría tal o cual cosa, era demasiado sexy.

—¿Estás tomando nota (t/n)? —Alza la ceja, mirándote.

—Ehhhm si, si Sr. Ackerman.

—¿Qué estaba diciendo entonces? —Esta vez te lanza una mirada inquisidora.

—Ud. hablaba sobre... el sistema de alcantarillado.

—Eso fue hace un rato, te dije que teníamos que llamar a la cementera, esos idiotas se están encargando de hacerlo casi todo. Y te dije también qué es lo qué se va a construir aquí, ¿qué es?

—Ehhhh

Te maldices dos veces por no prestarle atención y en lugar de eso estarlo mirando como una adolescente enamorada.

—Un aeropuerto, (t/n). Presta más atención, mocosa.

Típico, te hubiera sorprendido sino te hubiese insultado como era su costumbre últimamente.

—Disculpe Sr. Ackerman, es que estoy _distraída._

—Bueno, ya no lo estés. Sigamos por favor.

* * *

Distracción #2: Sus ojos grises. **De verdad grises** , eran como del color de un cuchillo de acero, resplandecientes y _letales_ , no podías mantener la mirada fija en ellos más de cinco segundos, te intimidaba a horrores. Así que tragabas y desviabas la mirada. Él parecía no notarlo, porque seguía hablándote y sin quitarte la mirada de encima.

—Vamos a reunirnos con el asqueroso de Nile Dawk y su séquito.

—¿Quién es él?

—El dueño del aeropuerto que vamos a construir, originalmente el proyecto era de un buen amigo, pero falleció y se lo dejo todo a él. -Exhala denotando frustración. -Y realmente me está dando problemas.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Realmente es un cerdo asqueroso, así que no te sorprendas y... no hables, déjamelo a mí.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Ackerman.

 **PDV LEVI:**

Confesión #1: Primero el té negro sin azúcar y con limón y ahora esos gestos de niña inocente, y esos sonrojos _repentinos_. ¿Qué me está pasando?

 **PDV LECTORA:**

Tuviste que aclararte la garganta para que Levi volviera en sí.

—¿Está usted bien, Sr. Ackerman?

—Sí, mocosa. Vayámonos ya. Recuerda la semana que viene debemos estudiar el suelo.

—De acuerdo, Sr Ackerman.

Te sentías como una idiota delante de él, tratabas de mantener la calma y la respiración tranquila. Cuando llegaras a la oficina te prepararías una taza de té negro sin duda alguna.

* * *

Levi eligió un restaurante elegante para almorzar y reunirse con Nile Dawk y los otros empresarios, te ponía nerviosa ( _como siempre_ ) imaginarte sentada frente a él, comiendo. Sacudiste un poco la cabeza como si fueses a lograr evadir los pensamientos que tenías con él haciendo ese gesto, pusiste los ojos en blanco.

Él le pidió la mesa a la encargada de asignarlas, era rubia y era bellísima y no dejaba de mirar a Levi, cosa que te molesto un poco.

* * *

Distracción #3: La manera que tenía Levi para comer, se llevaba el tenedor a la boca meticulosamente para no ensuciarse, se limpiaba con ahínco hasta tres veces, y cuando le trajeron la jarra de té negro, sujetaba la taza de una manera muy extraña que no habías visto nunca.

Te enderezaste en el asiento y acomodaste la servilleta en tu regazo, no muy segura de la decisión que habías tomado al ordenar, pues elegiste una hamburguesa. Tenías muchísima hambre.

Cuando el mesero la coloco frente a ti, no pudiste evitarlo tu estómago rugió furiosamente.

Levi te miro de inmediato.

—¿Tienes hambre, no?

—Sí, —sentiste la sangre acumularse en tus mejillas.

—Pues come.

Intentaste no ensuciarte demasiado, pero como de costumbre, nunca habías sido tan ordenada a la hora de saciar tu apetito. Al terminar te limpiaste las manos y la boca, mientras comías, Levi te miro unas pocas veces, como que percibía que te daba vergüenza así que solo se concentró en su iPhone X.

—Termine. —Dijiste tímidamente.

Levi te miro, hizo una expresión que no alcanzaste a entender. Abrió la boca como para decir algo y luego la cerró.

Agarro su servilleta y te limpio con mucha delicadeza la frente.

Qué incómodo.

—¿En dónde te enseñaron a comer, mocosa?

Vislumbraste un esbozo efímero de sonrisa, pero creíste que fue tu imaginación, era imposible que Levi sonriera, imposible. Y sí, volviste a sonrojarte como por enésima vez.

No tuviste el valor para responder, solo le lanzaste una sonrisa apenada. Él negó con la cabeza levemente y entorno los ojos, para luego tomar otro sorbo de su té.

* * *

Aproximadamente 15 minutos después, Levi pidió una mesa en la terraza para la reunión con Nile Dawk.

El susodicho llegó con otros 6 hombres, todos de traje, corbata y maletín negro. Excepto Nile, él tenía una corbata vinotinto con zapatos a juego y no traía maletín.

—Dawk, —Escupió Levi. —Te presento a mi colega, (t/n) (t/a).

El hombre arqueo las cejas y extendió su mano hasta ti con una sonrisa con aires de trampa, tú le hiciste un gesto con la cabeza y sacudiste su mano.

—Un placer, mademoiselle.

 _Ay no es cierto, está hablando en francés. Urgh._

—Igualmente, Sr. Dawk.

—Tienes una colega —enfatiza la última palabra. —Extremadamente guapa, eh. ¿Eres ingeniera también?

—No Sr., soy arquitecta.

—Oh, arquitecta entonces... Excelente. Para nadie es nuevo que tu colega —Enfatiza la palabra de nuevo. —Y yo no nos llevamos tan bien, me alegra que haya traído consigo a una conciliadora. —Sonríe de lado.

No supiste como responder, así que miraste a Levi.

—Vayamos al grano, Dawk. Hoy estuve en el terreno, es lo suficientemente grande como para añadir los edificios adicionales que te comente, el estudio de suelo lo haré la semana que viene, hoy hicimos una especie de tanteo para el sistema de alcantarillado.

—¿Tanteo? Ackerman, ¿de verdad crees que tengo tiempo para el tanteo? No tengo tiempo para gastar en tanteos.

—Escucha pedazo de mierda es necesario hacer el tanteo, no podemos simplemente llegar y colocar las tuberías sin hacer el tanteo primero. —Volvió a decir Levi con un tono venenoso.

Se notaba que tan solo hablarle a Nile Dawk sacaba lo peor de sí.

—Disculpen la interrupción,

Los 8 hombres te miran, arrugas un poco la nariz y luego te aclaras la garganta:

—El Sr. Ackerman y yo no tuvimos suficiente tiempo para realizar el estudio del suelo, pero, si me permiten decirles, hice un boceto mental de la estructura tomando en cuenta el tipo de suelo y creo que estaría bien si son añadidas las zapatas aisladas*... Tomando en cuenta eso, creo que no cuenta como una pérdida de tiempo, Sr. Dawk.

Levi te miro, maldito fuera el hombre. No podías leer sus expresiones, porque en realidad no hacía ninguna. Tú te encogiste de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea de qué son zapatas aisladas, yo nada más soy el hombre del dinero, pero suena razonable ¿o no, Ackerman?

—¿Estás tomando en cuenta el momento flector? —Arquea las cejas.

Oh oh, pregunta capciosa.

—Sr. Ackerman, la única forma de tomar en cuenta el momento flector es cuando se tienen todas las estructuras, en cambio al hablar de cimentación, las zapatas tienen que ver con el estudio de suelo, y si el suelo está apto. —Sonreíste con autosuficiencia.

Él solo frunció el ceño levemente, y asintió.

—Vale, me está dando dolor de cabeza toda esta charla intelectual. ¡Mesero!

El mesero hizo acto de presencia.

—Tráigame un whisky en las rocas, por favor. En cuanto a ti Ackerman, solo avísame cuando estés avanzando en la obra. Deberías escuchar a tu colega más a menudo. Ya puedes irte.

—De hecho, ya nos vamos. —Levi te empujo por la espalda baja y sentiste un escalofrío.

—Adiós, Sr Dawk. —Alcanzaste a decirle y despedirte con un gesto de cabeza.

* * *

El camino al auto estuvo silencioso, él te abrió la puerta del auto espero que estuvieses acomodada la cerró y lo rodeó hasta llegar al puesto del piloto, encendió el auto y arrancó.

 _Oh es tan caballero, me derrito._

—¿Cómo sabes de cimentación? —Volteó a mirarte fugazmente.

—Mi papá es ingeniero civil, y me ha enseñado bastante. —Dices dulcemente recordando a tu padre.

—¿Por qué elegiste arquitectura entonces?

—Porque siempre me ha llamado más la atención, además siempre he tenido este lado de diseñadora de interiores, y bueno, siempre imagino que construyo cosas geniales...

—Interesante.

Y así termino la conversación. Él encendió la radio y se escuchaba una canción de Maroon 5 "She will be loved". Sonreíste internamente pues amabas esa canción.

— _I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved_

No te diste cuenta cuando comenzaste a cantar la canción, fue algo totalmente automático, sentiste la mirada de Levi.

—De verdad te gusta esa banda ¿no?

—B-bastante, sí.

—Lo noté.

* * *

Al regresar a la oficina lo primero que hiciste fue preparar una jarra de té negro, Levi paso a su estancia sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

 _Días con Levi Ackerman…_

Decidiste llevarle la taza de té a Levi, como usualmente lo hacías desde que habías comenzado a trabajar allí. Tocaste la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Le traje té negro, Sr.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano y tú avanzaste hasta su escritorio, y con mucha delicadeza dejaste la taza ahí.

—Hey (t/n) antes de que te vayas, ¿Hanji ha hablado contigo sobre el trabajo de campo? —Él se cruza de brazos.

—Sí, lo último que supe fue que estaba de tercera en la lista de espera.

—Mm vale.

* * *

El dolor de muñeca te estaba matando, habías respondido tantos correos y whatsapps que te habías provocado migraña. Apretaste los ojos y la mandíbula.

Sonó la alarma del reloj 5:30 pm, hora de irse. Te estiraste en el asiento, apagaste la computadora y te pusiste de pie con todas tus cosas dirigiéndote hacia el ascensor.

* * *

El estacionamiento estaba completamente solo, apretaste el botón para desbloquear tu auto y entrar en él. Colocaste la llave en el contacto y la giraste un par de veces sin éxito, el auto no encendía.

—Maldición, ¿qué pasa contigo? —Golpeaste el volante levemente.

Lo intentaste unas tres veces más pero fue inútil. Exhalaste frustrada y te bajaste con todas tus cosas, pensando en tomar un taxi. Volviste a bloquear el auto y caminaste hasta el elevador, las puertas se abren y te topas de frente con Levi, él levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa mocosa? —Te pregunta con su usual tono de aburrimiento.

—Ehhh, tengo problemas con mi auto, no enciende. —Dices apenada, pero sorprendida.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Oh no se preocupe Sr. Ackerman, Eren va a llevarme a casa.

Bien pensado, ni siquiera habías hablado con Eren. Solo querías ver si mordía el anzuelo.

—¿El mocoso con aires de psicópata? —Hace un gesto con la mano. —De acuerdo.

Y sin más ni más te da la espalda y se dirige hasta su mustang negro.

 _¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE HACER!? Soy una maldita idiota sin duda alguna._

Bueno, no funciono. Suspiraste frustrada y entraste al ascensor, marcando PB. Luego de un minuto, estabas en el recibidor y notaste que llovía furiosamente.

 _Lo que me faltaba… ¿En dónde estará Eren?_

Le marcaste una, dos, tres veces y no atendió. No vislumbrabas ningún taxi y a tu teléfono se le había acabado la batería con la última llamada a Eren.

 _Mi mala suerte es infinita._

No pasaron menos de diez segundos y ya estabas enteramente empapada. La calle estaba sola, uno que otro carro pasaba por la carretera, de repente uno se parqueo más adelante que tú, como esperándote. Te atacaron los malos pensamientos de inmediato.

 _Todo está bien, todo está jodidamente bien. Esto no es para nada aterrador, inhala y exhala._

Cuando estuviste cerca del carro, trataste de caminar lo más rápido posible, escuchaste como se abría la puerta, tres segundos más tarde, te halaban del brazo.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Oh no, lectora-chan está en problemas ¿o no? JEJEJE fue a propósito.  
Me tarde un poco porque estaba corrigiendo el cap, ¿Notaron que Levi hizo una confesión? JEJEJE. Perdón si a veces Levi está OoC (no en realidad) amo a Levi OoC. ¿Notaron que Lectora-chan es muy estúpida? She is something, perdón por el spanglish.  
Como siempre: GRAAAAAAAAACIAAAAAS INFINITAS, por creer en mí y en esta alocada historia. Amo leer sus comentarios, ustedes son GENIALES. Espero no haberlas defraudado con el capítulo, SE VIENEN COSAS MUY JAAAAWT, o sea calientes. Y OYE TÚ LECTORA-CHAN ¿Cómo supiste que quería hacer un faje contigo y Eren? MMMMMPPPHHHH. Sintonice el próximo capítulo la próxima semana, por el mismo canal y a la misma horaaa.


	5. Encuentros Inesperados (IV)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama **.**

 **Advertencia:** Posible Levi OoC ( **O** ut **o** f **C** haracter) (y acomplejado de su altura porque ni siquiera se le puede llamar altura JAJAJA) **,** y una Reader-chan muy **,** muy idiota **.**

Ahora sí, DISFRUTEEEEEEEEEEEEN.

 **Encuentros Inesperados.**

Podías sentir los latidos de tu corazón en tus oídos, la respiración se te acelero y rogaste al cielo que el desconocido no decidiera matarte al instante. Apretaste los ojos e instintivamente lanzaste un golpe al aire que tu "atacante" esquivo exitosamente.

—¿(t/n)?

El tono de voz era inconfundible, abriste los ojos de inmediato.

—¿Erwin?

El hombre rubio te sonrío con dulzura.

—Disculpa que no te llamara por tu nombre o algo así, pensé que me reconocerías.

—Discúlpame tú a mí.

—Ven aquí, —te dice, y te atrae hasta su cuerpo para ponerte a salvo de la lluvia bajo el paraguas que traía.

—G-gracias.

—¿Por qué estás caminando sola bajo la lluvia? ¿Necesitas un aventón? Ya sé dónde vives.

—De hecho sí, ninguno de mis amigos me contesto,

 _O sea Eren, nunca me contesto._

—Y mi carro se averió. Si no es mucha la molestia.

—No te preocupes, vamos.

Caminaron juntos hasta su ya familiar audi r8, él te abrió la puerta, te subiste y luego él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día de trabajo? —Pregunta, encendiendo la calefacción del auto.

—Bastante ligero, pero aun así estoy cansada, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y el tuyo? —Le sonreíste levemente.

—Pues muy bien, de hecho cerré un contrato multimillonario con una compañía de importación y exportación de materia prima, así que si bastante bien.

—Me alegro por ti.

Aunque estabas agradecida con Erwin por haberte encontrado, Levi no salía de tus pensamientos.

 _Apenas llevo tres semanas trabajando con el hombre, trataré de sacarte de mi mente Levi._

—¿Levi te trata bien?

—Sí, el Sr. Ackerman es un hombre bastante respetable.

—¿Aunque se exprese como un camionero? —Comenta con humor. Tú sonríes ante su comentario.

—Aunque se exprese como camionero, —afirmas con una sonrisa, recordando el temperamento de Levi.

* * *

Después de unos 20 minutos andando por el carril veloz, llegaron a tu edificio. Te volteaste para abrazar a Erwin y darle las gracias por haberte llevado, cuando le ibas a dar un beso en la mejilla, él aprovecho la situación para darte un suave beso en los labios.

Te sentiste desconcertada e incómoda. Debió habérsete notado en el rostro, porque él hizo una mueca.

—¿Lo malinterprete no es así? —Enarco las cejas.

—S-sí, y-yo lo siento, Erwin…

—No, no tienes por qué disculparte (t/n), está todo bien, discúlpame a mí por el atrevimiento.

Te encogiste de hombros levemente, y le plantaste un beso fugaz en la mejilla musitándole gracias.

* * *

Al llegar al apartamento lo que hiciste fue quitarte los zapatos, y caer como roca en la cama.

06:30 AM.

La misma rutina de siempre, estabas realmente aburrida de trabajar como asistente de Hanji, morías por la vacante en el trabajo de campo. Te masajeaste las sienes lentamente y decidiste levantarte de una buena vez.

* * *

Como siempre llegaste primero que Levi a la oficina, decidiste arreglar tu espacio de trabajo ya que sabías que a Levi no le gustaba el desorden ni la suciedad, así que arreglaste las carpetas, sacudiste polvo de aquí y de allá, sin muchos ánimos de nada.

A la media hora de haber terminado, te pusiste a jugar Candy Crush.

 **TASTY**

Levi hizo acto de presencia en la oficina, junto a una mujer espectacular, morena, alta, tenía un traje vinotinto que se ceñía a su esbelta figura y que hacia juego con su labial.

—Buenos días, Srta. Caulfield.

 _¿Eh? ¿Srta. Caulfield? Él nunca me dice así. Oh, si lo hace, solo cuando viene con alguna de sus mujeres, urgh._

Levi tenía una especie de señal para avisarte que no podrías molestarlo en las próximas horas cuando te llamaba Srta. Caulfield, no te lo había dicho directamente, pero aprendiste a descifrarlo, en especial porque aquella era la mujer número 12 que contabas. En realidad no tenías ni idea de que hacían todas esas horas, y tampoco le ponías mucha atención. Y tampoco tenías idea de porque llevabas la cuenta, pero cada semana que pasaban las mujeres que llevaba eran una más atractiva que la otra.

No querías darle más parte en tus pensamientos a Levi, no más de lo que ya tenía.

—Buenos días, Sr Ackerman —Te pusiste de pie para recibirlo, —¿Y Srta.? —Dices mirándola.

—Sánchez. —Te responde, con una sonrisa cálida.

—Ella es una de las inversoras para el proyecto de Nile.

—Un placer, Srta. Sánchez.

—Igualmente.

Tomas asiento y de inmediato te vuelves a concentrar en tu iPhone, paso aproximadamente una hora y media y la Srta. Sánchez, es escoltada por Levi hasta el ascensor. Levi tiene su expresión habitual de: "el mundo es una mierda."

La Srta. Sánchez se inclina para abrazar y besar a Levi en ambas mejillas, tú desvías la mirada.

 _Celos…_

Y por fin se marcha.

Aunque el ver a Levi con otras mujeres no era nuevo para ti, te molestaba de cierta manera, no querías llamarle celos, porque no tenías derecho a sentir nada por Levi, y te lo recordabas a menudo. Siempre que lograbas dejar de pensar en él, hacía uno que otro gesto o tenía detalles hacía ti, pequeños, para ser Levi, pero aun así, te hacía sentir como que eras tomada en cuenta o al menos así lo veías tú, y siempre sentías un cosquilleo extraño al hablar con él. Era un estúpido amor platónico.

El timbre del ascensor anunció la llegada de alguien.

 _Oh no, otra de sus fans._

Esperabas que fuera otra mujer, pero en su lugar eran 4 chicos con 4 arreglos de rosas blancas en sus manos. Levi, quien aún no se había marchado a su estancia, se te quedo viendo.

—¿Srta. Caulfield? —Uno de los chicos se te acerco.

—¿Para mi?

El chico asintió.

—¿Dónde las dejamos? —Preguntó otro.

—Oh por acá, —Les indicas. —En este lado del escritorio.

—Necesito su firma, aquí y aquí —te extendió una carpeta para firmar. —Gracias, que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias a ustedes. —Les dices, mirando las flores.

—¿Quién las envía? —Pregunta Levi.

Buscas entre los arreglos alguna tarjeta que te indicara quién las enviaba.

 ** _Ni 100 rosas son más hermosas que tú, feliz día y disculpa lo de anoche._**

—Firma: Erwin Smith. —Lees en voz alta.

—Tch.

Y se da la vuelta, encerrándose en su estancia.

 _Y el marcador está así: Levi 12 – (t/n) 1_

* * *

—¿Entonces vas a venir con nosotros?

Volvías de almorzar y en el ascensor te habías encontrado con Eren, quién estaba con Jean y Armin, Eren te había invitado a una disco ya que era viernes por la noche y tenían por costumbre irse de fiesta.

—Si claro que sí Eren, muchas gracias por la invitación.

Al ojiverde se le noto la emoción de inmediato, él te sonrío ampliamente y te dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

—Vale entonces paso por ti a eso de las 8, ¿de acuerdo?

Tú asentiste con una sonrisa.

* * *

8 PM

Estabas esperando por la llamada de Eren, te habías puesto un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, con zapatos altos del mismo color y maquillaje simple, el cabello suelto y solo una pequeña cartera con tu teléfono, identificación, dinero y llaves. Lo esencial.

Después de 5 minutos, Eren te llamó así que bajaste para esperarlo.

* * *

Al encontrarte con él, te saludo enérgicamente, olía muy bien y tenía una ropa que le sentaba como un guante, no habías notado que era muchísimo más alto que tú, te mordiste el labio inferior inconscientemente.

—Estás hermosa (t/n), si me permites decírtelo. —Tenía una mirada pícara y una sonrisa tímida.

No sabías como podía lograr ese contraste de expresiones.

—Gracias, tú no te ves tan mal, Jaeger. —Comentaste a manera de burla, él contestó con una carcajada.

* * *

Tus sentidos fueron colmados por todo lo que acontecía en aquel local nocturno, tu vista se saturo de cuerpos que se sacudían al ritmo de la música electrónica que golpeaba tus oídos, tu olfato capto el aroma de sudor, cigarro y litros de alcohol a tu alrededor, tu gusto fue estimulado con un pequeño shot de tequila que te brindaron al entrar al local y tu tacto se encontraba frío pero iba disminuyendo con el calor que irradiaba la palma de la mano de Eren. Tú sonreíste al ver sus manos entrelazadas, te mordiste la mejilla levemente.

Caminaron hasta una mesa en la zona VIP, ya que Eren era amigo del dueño del local.

—¿Qué vas a querer primero? ¿Bailar y tomar? ¿o tomar y bailar? —Te pregunta con una mirada socarrona.

Tú le sonríes de la misma manera.

—Tomar y bailar. —Dices, segura. —Tenemos que aclimatarnos.

No sabías porque pero te sentías muy segura con Eren ahí, y no habías pensado en Levi en ningún momento desde que saliste de casa. Estabas más decidida que nunca a olvidar ese amor platónico y creciente que tenías por Levi, en el fondo presentías que nunca te iba a tomar en cuenta.

No eras más que la asistente monótona de Hanji para él, eso era obvio. Habías llegado a esa conclusión esa misma tarde mientras te arreglabas para salir con Eren.

—Eren, —él voltea a mirarte ya que se encontraba mirando la pista de baile. —¿En dónde están los demás?

—En camino.

Un chico joven con una bandeja llena de vasos de shot surtidos se posa frente a ustedes y pasa los vasos de shots hasta su mesa, les sonríe y se va.

—Empecemos con cuba libre.

Agarras el vaso decidida a hacer un fondo blanco.

—Hagamos esto.

Entonces alzas el vaso, lo chocas con el de Eren y los dos hacen fondo blanco. El líquido dorado quema tu garganta de una forma placentera que no te desagrada para nada, más bien logra el efecto contrario, te estimula y comienzas a sentir esa sensación de querer más.

…

Luego de una ronda de shots de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas, tequila, ron, vodka, decides que es tiempo de ir a bailar. Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Christa e Ymir habían llegado, te impacto la belleza sublime de Mikasa, sino hubieses estado alcoholizada en el momento probablemente te hubieses sentido cohibida e intimidada, pero hey, bendito sea el alcohol que corría raudo y veloz por tu sistema circulatorio.

—Eren, ¡vamos a bailar! —Le gritaste por la música y gracias al alcohol, él asintió y entonces tomo tu mano, guiándote hacia la pista de baile.

La música que resonaba en el lugar era una actual de tus favoritas, con la que te sentías totalmente libre, además de sí, el alcohol.

Comenzaste a mover el cuerpo, dejando libre tu sensualidad, Eren se movía a tu ritmo, primero bailaban separados pero después lo halaste hacia ti, estabas muy cerca, a centímetros de su boca, pero todavía no estabas ni cerca de besarlo, el alcohol aún no era suficiente para caer en ese abismo.

Él se acerca, y ves un brillo en sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Se acerca muy sensualmente a tu oído y te susurra:

—Baila usted muy bien, Srta. Caulfield.

Tú sueltas una risita tonta, y pones tus manos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo todo lo posible para que se impregnara de tu perfume givenchy.

Él te regala una sonrisa, de esas que valen un millón de dólares, y esta vez es él quién se acerca a tu boca.

—Oh no Jaeger, —y lo alejas posando un dedo entre sus labios rojos.

Y te alejas, dando una vuelta y guiñándole un ojo.

Decides volver a la mesa, sientes todas las miradas y en especial una que podría asesinarte ahí mismo. La mirada plateada de Mikasa Ackerman.

Tú te acercas hasta el cóctel de ananá que habías dejado para ir a bailar con Eren, tomas un sorbo.

—¿No piensan ir a bailar? Solo así podrán eliminar el alcohol de sus sistemas. —Dices, orgullosa de que la lengua no se te haya enredado.

Armin y Christa te miraban divertidos.

—Yo no sé bailar, —dice Ymir. —Pero bebo como marinero, ¿no es así? —Dice, pasando un brazo alrededor de Christa, posesivamente. Y plantándole un beso en la frente.

Christa asiente con las mejillas levemente rosáceas. Según te había comentado odiaba que Ymir fuera posesiva y celosa con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, Ymir la amaba demasiado.

—Yo solo vengo porque puedo beber gratis gracias al idiota de Eren.

—Te escuche, —dice Eren, que recién había llegado de pedir más bebidas. —Dejaré de invitarte cara de caballo. —Comenta, divertido.

Mikasa no emite ni una "o". Ella solo está tomando de su cóctel silenciosamente. Y juras que está asesinándote de mil maneras en su mente.

—¿Mikasa te sucede algo? —Le pregunta Jean, inocentemente.

Ella solo niega con la cabeza. Tú resoplas.

—Yo no le agrado a Mikasa. —Comentas, sintiéndote con valor gracias a las bebidas espirituosas que habías consumido.

Ella no dice nada. E instantáneamente la tensión se posa sobre la mesa.

—Chicos, ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Mikasa? —Ellos asienten, —incluso tú Eren…

Eren frunce el ceño pero asiente y se va con los demás hacia la pista de baile.

—¿Por qué no te agrado Mikasa?

Ella frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—No quiero que Eren caiga en tus redes.

—¿Eh? ¿Mis redes? —Tu cara era un gran signo de interrogación. —¿A qué te refieres? ¡No soy ninguna mujerzuela Mikasa! Si eso es lo que estás implicando.

Ella baja la mirada.

—Eren ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que estamos en preescolar. —Ella baja sus manos y las aprieta en puños. —Detestaría verlo con el corazón roto.

Y te cae como un balde de agua fría, Mikasa estaba enamorada de Eren. Realmente no podías negar que Eren te atraía un poco y definitivamente no tenías la culpa de que fuera recíproco. Te mordiste la mejilla derecha.

—¿Estás enamorada de Eren? —Alzas las cejas.

Ella abre los ojos como platos y por primera vez pudiste percibir en ella una emoción distinta al enojo, sus ojos grises como el acero te miraban, escandalizada, como si hubieras pronunciando una blasfemia. Ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso carmesí.

—Y-yo no estoy e-enamorada d-de Eren.

—Tartamudeaste demasiado como para hacerlo creíble, Mikasa… —bajaste la mirada. —Sé que se siente que alguien quiera "quitarte" —haces las comillas con las manos. —a la persona que amas y por eso no deberías dejar que pase… Yo me aparto de él si prometes que se lo vas a confesar.

Su lenguaje corporal cambio por completo al escuchar la última frase proveniente de tu boca, ella hizo una mueca, pero de inmediato volvió a su expresión inenarrable.

—N-no pienso prometer nada. —Frunció el ceño fuertemente.

—Entonces tendrás que apartarte tú. —Dices, segura de ti misma, te volteas sobre tus talones y te diriges hacia donde Eren.

Están en círculo bailando, Jean, Armin, Christa e Ymir están bailando y conversando pero Eren no había dejado de mirarlas ni siquiera para parpadear, su expresión de preocupación es evidente.

—¿Qué paso (t/n)?

Y sin más ni más, e incitada por el alcohol lo besas. Ahí mismo, delante de sus amigos y de una orgullosa Mikasa a lo lejos.

Él te sigue el beso sin esperar demasiado, sus manos bajan hasta tu espalda baja, los tuyos se enredan entre su cabello castaño.

Su lengua es demandante, y tratas de seguirle el paso, pero te dejas llevar por el beso, él si sabía lo que hacía, te hace gemir bajo, solo para sus oídos.

Puedes sentirlo sonreír entre el beso, y el beso se intensifica. Era casi prohibido mirarlos besarse de aquella manera como lo hacían.

Sus pulmones rogaban por oxígeno, así que se separan lentamente, él está sonriendo. Tú le sonríes tímidamente, los latidos de tu corazón están en tus oídos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunta de manera juguetona.

—Un beso, Jaeger. Un beso de verdad.

—¿Qué significa?

 _Buena pregunta, campeón._

—Lo que tú quieres que signifique.

Él te sonríe por enésima vez esa noche.

—Significa que quiero seguir haciendo esto contigo.

…

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** UHHHH ESTO SE PONE BUENO, ¿A qué está jugando Lectora-chan? Y a que no se esperaban que fuera Erwin quién encontró a Lectora-chan en la lluvia, lo sé, soy impredecible JEJEJE. Es un capítulo corto porque ME ENCANTA TORTURARLAS. Además, el próximo es super recontra mega hiper largo. Así que bueno, esto es un abreboca, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no haberlas defraudado con este tampoco. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Las quiero mucho. Por cierto, no sé si lo han notado pero en capítulos pasados he puesto asteriscos, y nunca coloco el significado al finalXD perdón por eso. Pero nunca me han preguntado por eso así que asumo que han entendido todo hasta ahora. Cualquier duda, mi bandeja está abierta 24/7, feliz semana resto de semana (?) ya saben sintonicen por el mismo canal, a la misma hora.


	6. Travesura casi realizada (V)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

 **ADVERTENCIA:CAPÍTULO EXPLÍCITO, PROCEDER CON PRECAUCIÓN.**

DISFRUTEEEEEEN.

* * *

 **Travesura casi realizada:**

Él simplemente NO estaba de humor. Había entrado de un portazo, gruñido un 'buenos días' y entrado a su oficina y cerrado de, si, un portazo. Decidiste llevar la fiesta tranquila y hacerle una jarra de té negro de inmediato para llevársela luego a su oficina como ofrenda de paz.

Una vez que estuvo lista, tocaste la puerta, oíste el "adelante" e hiciste acto de aparición en su oficina, él estaba sentado en el escritorio con unas carpetas en la mano, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca y lucía extremadamente cansado. Tú corazón se saltó un latido, cuando sentiste su mirada grisácea posarse en ti.

Hermosos ojos grises adornados con unas largas pestañas y unas ojeras violáceas – verdosas. Él parecía agradecer el gesto, espiritualmente.

 _Porque en realidad no es usted muy expresivo, ¿no es así Sr. Ackerman?_

Pensaste mientras colocabas la jarra en el lugar de siempre, te cruzaste de brazos y te giraste a mirarlo.

—¿Está usted bien? Luce muy cansado Sr. Ackerman.

Él resoplo. Y se apretó el puente de la nariz, levemente.

—La verdad estoy teniendo problemas para cerrar un negocio, estos clientes son difíciles. —Te dice, mirándote atentamente.

Te sientes, como siempre. Incomoda bajo su escudriño y te muerdes el labio inferior.

—No sé mucho de negocios, pero si puedo ofrecerle mi ayuda arquitectónica pues estoy siempre a la orden, Sr. Jefe.

Él enarco las cejas y esbozo una leve, pero ligerísima sonrisa.

—Nunca me habías dicho jefe.

Tú sólo te encogiste de hombros y le sonreíste dulcemente.

—No se estrese demasiado.

* * *

Te encontrabas trascribiendo un documento muy largo y tedioso ya que además de transcribirlo tenías que traducirlo del inglés al español y te estaba costando un poco porque había una o dos palabras que no entendías o no recordabas haber usado nunca, porque eras una buena angloparlante.

Tú teléfono sonó indicando la notificación de un mensaje de texto. Estiraste la mano para alcanzarlo y leer el nombre en el identificador. Era de Eren.

Sonreíste ampliamente y decidiste llamarlo, recordando levemente los acontecimientos del viernes pasado.

— _¿Hola?_

—Hola Eren, soy yo (t/n).

— _Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás? ¿tienes ganas de almorzar conmigo hoy?_

—Pues bien cansada de transcribir documentos, y si claro que sí. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

— _A donde tú quieras con tal de que sea mcdonalds o el cafetín del edificio_.

Él se ríe al otro lado del teléfono y tú lo acompañas con una leve carcajada.

—Vale, el cafetín entonces. ¿A las 12:30?

— _Nos vemos, hermosa_.

* * *

A la primera persona con la que te encuentras es a Mikasa, ella está parada frente a las puertas del ascensor y cuando te ve simplemente la mueca de asco que pone, es irrefutablemente gracias a ti. Sin embargo, no te sientes incómoda. Le habías dicho que podía tomar cartas en el asunto, y ella no quiso. Pues bien, se estaba perdiendo de Eren. Tú le sonríes cínicamente.

—Hola Mikasa, ¿cómo estás?

—Estaba mejor. Hace como 5 segundos más o menos.

Ella pasa de ti olímpicamente y se mete en el ascensor, desapareciendo de vista.

Unos segundos más tardes al ingresar a la cafetería te encuentras con Eren, él te rodea con los brazos, amorosamente y no puede resistirse a plantarte un gran beso en los labios.

Sientes como las mejillas te arden furiosamente. Él te rodea posesivamente y te da otro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Bastante, —le dices, sonriéndole, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—Una ensalada y agua estará bien.

—¿Estamos a dieta, entonces? —Él te sonríe.

—Algo así.

Entonces ordenan su comida y se sientan en una mesa al lado de uno de los grandes ventanales que caracterizaba el edificio, empiezas a comer la ensalada lentamente mientras te concentras en la vista por la ventana.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada en específico —le dices, —es solo que la vista es realmente hermosa.

—Lo sé, el Sr. Ackerman tiene una visión espectacular de todo, —Dice Eren, apoyando su brazo en la mesa y su barbilla en su mano. —Él de verdad es un gran hombre, siempre he tratado de aprender todo sobre él.

No puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de mofarte de él, por su actitud de adolescente enamorado. Se te escapa una sonrisa malévola.

—Oh cariño, ¿estás enamorado? —Le dices, sonriendo más cuando te lanza una mirada acusadora.

—¡Nada de eso! —Exclama, casi ofendido. —Es admiración nada más. —Dice, y las orejas se le tiñen de un carmesí al mismo tiempo que se encoge de hombros clavando la vista en su ensalada césar.

—Es broma, sé que me amas a mí. —Comentas, sin dejar el tono de burla de un lado y metiéndote luego un trozo de lechuga a la boca.

No pensaste que se podía sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba, se veía tan adorable.

—E-eso n-no es así. A-aún no te amo.

—Eren, —le dices mirándolo dulcemente. —Estoy jugando contigo. Eres adorable, —así que te pones de pie y por encima de la mesa le das un beso en la punta de la nariz y vuelves a acomodarte en el asiento.

Él sonríe levemente y continúan comiendo y charlando por otro rato más.

* * *

Salieron de la cafetería, juntos, tomados de la mano. En realidad no sabías a qué juego estaban jugando porque él desde la noche del club no te había dicho nada en cuánto a tener una relación estable, pero tampoco pensabas que solo eran amigos con derecho, ya que, los amigos con derecho no se toman de las manos. Así que optaste por pensar que simplemente eran amigos y ya, amigos que se podían tomar de la mano y se daban besos, completamente normal.

El ascensor se abrió y se metieron.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo saldremos de nuevo? Muero por bailar contigo nuevamente.

—Podría ser el próximo viernes.

Él estaba a punto de responder pero el ascensor se sacudió de manera violenta, y las luces parpadearon. Abriste los ojos grandes como platos y te aferraste al cuello de Eren sin rechistar. Él poso sus manos sobre tu cintura.

—¿Estás bien?

—Soy claustrofóbica, Eren. Esto no me gusta nada.

Tragaste duro y sentiste como tu corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de una manera sobrehumana.

—Hey, hey —te dice, —no me hagas esto, por favor inhala y exhala.

Otra sacudida violenta. Las luces volvieron a parpadear pero no se apagaron.

Tú te concentraste en inhalar y exhalar, y tomar muy fuerte de las manos a Eren.

Él te veía y te sonreía dulcemente, con sus ojos grandes y verdes como esmeraldas con trazos de un color verde todavía más claro que las hojas verdes de los árboles. Estabas embelesada.

—Creo que, conozco una manera de hacer mi fobia desaparecer. —Le comentaste.

—¿Cuál? Respirar funciona bien, ¿no?

Y te abalanzaste sobre él, besándolo intensamente, sentiste sus manos deslizarse por tu trasero y levantarte como si fueras más liviana que una pluma, te sorprendió la sensación de estar apegada a la pared de espejo del ascensor, toda el ascensor tenía espejos así que podías verte desde todos los ángulos.

Él se despega de ti por un momento para poder besarte el cuello e inhalar el olor de tu perfume de vainilla.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto aquí? —Te pregunta entre besos.

Tu cordura y racionalidad decían que NO, además de que realmente no querías perder la virginidad en el ascensor de la oficina. Además, tenías cero experiencias y no habías llegado más allá de besos apasionados y uno que otro apretón. Pero en cambio, sentías calor en todo el cuerpo y la excitación te nublaba el juicio.

Así que solo asentiste con la cabeza levemente.

Él prosiguió con los besos en el cuello, y lo ayudaste a desabrocharte los primeros botones de la camisa, llevabas falda por lo tanto era más fácil _sentirlo_ , te mordiste el labio inferior y lo forzaste a volver a tus labios, enredando tus dedos en su cabello castaño.

Él metió la lengua en tu boca y tú le seguiste la corriente, sus besos eran magníficos. Finalmente logro desabotonar toda tu camisa, dejando tu sujetador negro expuesto, él te miro como pidiéndote permiso y tú asentiste levemente, estabas asustada pero también excitada, él metió una de sus manos en tu sujetador y comenzó a acariciarte el pezón insistentemente en forma de círculos, tuviste que cerrar los ojos para poder asimilar la sensación, sus dedos cálidos se sentían extrañamente bien en esa parte de tu cuerpo, él se apoyaba más en ti, cosa que te hacía abrir más las piernas y sentir su creciente erección justo donde tu cuerpo lo pedía.

—E-eren —lograste musitar, —en la boca. Métetelo en la boca.

Él felizmente cumplió tu orden y se lo metió completamente en la boca. Haciendo círculos con su lengua, succionando con fuerza.

Gemiste alto, y apretaste su cabello entre tus dedos.

—Ah, s-sigue.

Pero no aguantaste y volviste a forzarlo a besarte, con tanta pasión. Las cosquillas en el vientre se hacían más y más fuertes. Él te daba apretones en el trasero y te frotaba contra su miembro por encima del pantalón, cosa que se sentía tan bien.

El ascensor volvió a sacudirse, y de repente se puso en movimiento.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron con pánico creciente y rápidamente tuvieron que acomodarse toda la ropa y peinarse. Lo que no podía ser disimulado era la sonrojes, tú esperabas que al otro lado de la puerta no hubiese nadie y que ambos pudiesen irse tranquilos a sus puestos de trabajo. Luego te diste cuenta que el espejo estaba levemente empañado y tuviste que abalanzarte sobre él y limpiarlo tanto como tu altura te lo permitía con la manga de tu camisa, lograste quitar cada rastro, Eren te miraba con un toque de diversión.

—¿¡Cómo puedes reírte en una situación cómo esta!? ¿¡Acaso quieres que nos despidan!?

Él iba a decirte algo pero la puerta se abrió y lo primero que visualizas es: un par de ojos grises.

 _Trágame tierra. Trágame y escúpeme lejos de aquí._

Levi enarca las cejas, está cruzado de brazos. A su lado está Hanji y Moblit uno de sus ayudantes, al otro lado está Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Ymir e Historia. Tragas duro, todos los están viendo como si fueran alienígenas.

—¿Están bien, muchachitos? —Dice Hanji, con un tono que no logras identificar.

—N-nosotros s-sí obvio, Srta. Zoe, estamos bien. —Dice Eren, rascándose la nuca.

—Nunca habían estado mejor, ¿no es así? —Dice Hanji, —La semana que viene vendrá un técnico para arreglar este problemita.

—Bien, —responden ustedes dos al unísono.

—¿Es que estamos en planta baja? Pensé que íbamos subiendo.

—Pues claro que iban subiendo gatita, —dice Hanji y se parte de la risa con los demás.

Solo Mikasa y Levi no se están riendo.

—Me temo que no entiendo el chiste. Aprovecharé de ir a recoger unas cosas en mi carro. Nos vemos luego, Eren.

Y te apresuras a salir de ahí.

 _QUÉ INCÓMODO, SEGURO TODOS SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE TENER SEXO EN UN ELEVADOR._

Gritaste mentalmente, tratando de mantener la compostura. Te alisaste los pliegues de la falda y decidiste que ya era momento de subir a la oficina nuevamente.

* * *

La estancia parece estar completamente sola así que te sientas y te estiras sobre el sillón. Pero entonces lo escuchas.

—Aaaaaah, aaaaah. Sigue, sigue.

 _¿Pero qué carajos?_

—Señor Ackerman es usted un salvaje, —logró decir la voz femenina entre gemidos.

El alma se te fue hasta los pies. Y apretaste los puños inconscientemente, tragaste duro.

—Otra vez teniendo sexo en la oficina, Sr. Ackerman.

 _Y no es conmigo._

—¿Pero qué coño hago pensando esas cosas?

—Aaaaaaahhh.

Gritó la voz femenina nuevamente, ésta vez más duro que la anterior.

Te apretaste el puente de la nariz y buscaste en una de las gavetas del escritorio unos audífonos para poder terminar el trabajo sin escuchar la película porno que hacían al otro lado de la estancia. Pusiste a Maroon 5 a todo volumen y comenzaste a transcribir.

Después de unos 30 minutos, se abre la puerta y tratas de no mirar ni a la mujer ni a Levi, pero es imposible.

La mujer que sale de la oficina es sumamente hermosa, tiene el cabello rojo y lo ojos verdes, es exuberante y tiene un trasero de muerte lenta. Mentalmente dejas los ojos en blanco, Levi solo la mira con aburrimiento y le musita algo que no puedes escuchar gracias a la música.

Ella se va sin mirar atrás. Y con eso, es la mujer número 15 o algo así. Ya habías perdido la cuenta.

Tú te masajeas el cuello y al fin te quitas los audífonos. Estiras los brazos y haces unos calentamientos de muñeca. Él aún no ha cerrado la puerta de la oficina y sigue parado ahí, mirándote.

—¿Necesita algo…? Sr. —agregas rápidamente, en realidad no querías llamarlo 'Señor'.

—Solo té, por favor y gracias.

Te abofeteas mentalmente por pensar que luce bien después del sexo, estaba despeinado y con la camisa arremangada.

 _De seguro huele a gloria._

Resoplas evidentemente molesta y te vas a hacerle la acostumbrada jarra de té.

* * *

Al terminar la jornada te encuentras con Eren, él está con Jean y Armin charlando. Te le acercas con una leve sonrisa. Él te rodea con el brazo, sin dejar de hablar con sus amigos.

—Así que decidieron echar un rapidito en el ascensor, ¿no (t/n)?

Sentiste las mejillas calientes.

—E-eso no es así.

—¿Estás celoso, Kirschtein? —Eren enarca las cejas mirándolo y luego te da un beso en la frente.

—Para nada, yo también lo he hecho, con Ana, ya saben, la pelirroja de trasero hermoso del piso 12. Está muy buena y es una diosa de las mamad-

—¡Jean! —Exclaman Armin y tú al mismo tiempo.

—¿Acaso es la prostituta del edificio? —No aguantas. Al instante te muerdes la lengua.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Te pregunta Jean.

—P-porque nadie que se respete tiene sexo en un ascensor, —dices, moviendo la pierna, incómoda. —Y por esa razón, no fue lo que paso, soy claustrofóbica y Eren me estaba ayudando con ejercicios de respiración, idiota.

—Claro, seguro, yo también ayude a Ana con ejercicios de respiración.

—No tienes remedio. —Le dice Eren.

Tú pones los ojos en blanco y le haces un gesto con la mano.

—Nos vemos mañana, (t/n). —Se despide Armin, arrastrando a Jean consigo.

Eren te abraza por completo y te da un beso en la mejilla, se acerca a tu oído y susurra:

—¿Cuándo continuaremos lo del ascensor?

 _Nunca._

Le sonríes tímidamente.

—Quizá un día de estos. Ya me tengo que ir, Eren. Gracias por invitarme a almorzar por cierto.

Le das un beso en la comisura de los labios y te giras para irte hacia el sótano directo a tu automóvil.

* * *

 **NOTA** : Bueno tenía exactamente un mes sin actualizar :c odio mi falta de compromiso, pero antes de que me maten XD no fue mi culpa, el internet se  
fue indefinidamente en la zona en donde vivo :cccc pero ya sé que les debo 4 capítulos y quizás en estos días los suba todos de una sola vez. Este se los subo como disculpa, lo tuve que editar un poco.  
Bueno, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LAS AMO DEMASIADO. (Y no gracias a esa comentario ofensivo de spam que no puedo borrar e.e) En el próximo capítulo les pongo todos los asteriscos o sea significados que les debo. (Estoy actulizando como flash porque agarre un pequeño tiempo  
para subirlo).


	7. Confesiones y distracciones ii (VI)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Posible Levi **OoC** ( **O** ut **o** f **C** haracter) y una Reader-chan extremadamente torpe y olvidadiza.

Ahora si, **¡DISFRUTEN!  
**

* * *

 **Confesiones y distracciones (II):**

2 semanas habían pasado raudas y veloces desde el incidente con Eren en el ascensor, habías estado evitándolo últimamente porque no tenías ganas de repetir, pero era porque Eren era atractivo en demasía y no te podías resistir ante sus encantos, sabías que si volvías a estar a solas con él, no podrías mantener el control. E inevitablemente ibas a terminar sucumbiendo ante tu frustración sexual. Una poderosa frustración sexual, que te quería hacer gritarle en la cara a Levi, cada vez que una de sus mujeres hacia acto de presencia en su oficina y tenías que acudir a tu escape de música a todo volumen.

Hacía una mañana especialmente fría en Firestone Bay, así que tuviste que marcharte de casa con un abrigo extra.

Llegaste más temprano que de costumbre así que decidiste entrar a ver la vista desde el ventanal de Levi, tenías tiempo sin hacerlo, pero era porque te gustaba mucho la vista, era la mejor vista de todo el edificio, y creías que de toda la ciudad.

Dicho edificio era el único rascacielos en Firestone Bay, por eso la vista era tan única. Levi había sido un listillo al adquirir aquel terreno, tenía la mejor ubicación. La vista simplemente te hacia perderte.

Te sentaste sobre su escritorio con cuidado de no mover nada, e inhalaste el poco rastro de perfume que había en aquella habitación, te mordiste el labio inferior.

Te quedaste tan absorta en la vista que no sentiste los pasos en la habitación, hasta que viste por el rabillo del ojo. Era Levi.

Te enderezaste cual soldado cuando un superior hace acto de presencia.

—Sr. Ackerman, no lo oí llegar.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí mocosa?

—Yo solo estaba mirando por la ventana. Es que es una vista única.

—Espero que no hayas tocado el cristal o estás despedida.

—N-no se preocupe Sr. Y disculpe usted la intromisión. ¿Quiere té?

—Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar eso.

* * *

Hanji llego a la oficina vuelta un escándalo a eso de las 10 de la mañana.

—¡Levi! ¡Levi!

Levi sale de su estancia con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede contigo cuatro ojos de mierda?

—¿Recuerdas al cliente francés que nos contactó hace como dos semanas?

Levi asiente.

—Bueno él quiere reunirse con nosotros, el fin de semana, pero yo no puedo ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo que quedarme aquí encargándome de la cementera municipal, necesitamos esa colaboración y sabes que aquel tipo tiene una especie de enamoramiento hacia mí.

—Sí es un cerdo asqueroso, todo bien —dice Levi, evidentemente fastidiado. —pero no entiendo cuál es el problema cuatro ojos de mierda.

—El problema es que está en quedándose en una isla cercana o algo así, al parecer quiere tener una reunión para ofrecerte un buen trato y quiere elogiarnos primero.

—¿Elogiarnos? —Él frunce el ceño.

—Él quiere que nos quedemos el fin de semana en la isla, dice que es de importancia que asista, pero no puedo ir. Así que pensé en enviar a mi gatita en mi lugar.

Tú abriste los ojos como platos.

—¿E-enviarme a mí? No podría tomar tu lugar, Hanji yo…

—¿Tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer? —Él enarca la ceja.

—No estás tomando mi lugar, estás yendo en mi nombre, así que todo arreglado, salen el viernes a las 3 de la tarde. Feliz viaaaaaaje. —Alarga la frase divertidamente y deja la estancia.

Confesión #1: no te gustaba nada el hecho de tener que viajar con Levi. Sería terriblemente incómodo para ti, en especial si se le ocurría llevar a alguna de sus prostitutas consigo. Además te ponía increíblemente nerviosa. Entonces evaluaste, ¿de verdad necesitabas el trabajo?

Apretaste los puños y le diste la espalda a Levi para volver a tu puesto de trabajo.

* * *

 **Viernes, 2:30 pm, aeropuerto de Firestone Bay.**

Habías tenido una lucha interna y un leve ataque de pánico cuando estabas arreglando tu maleta para irte de viaje con tu jefe el fin de semana.

No sin recordar que ese jefe era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Levi Ackerman el magnate de la arquitectura slash ingeniería slash el protagonista de tus sueños húmedos recientes y desde que lo habías conocido.

Cuando arribaste al aeropuerto podías sentir el corazón en la garganta, el estómago revuelto y las manos tan frías como estalactitas de hielo. Resoplaste, y diste uno y otro giro antes de dirigirte a la puerta de abordaje. Miraste el reloj: 2:55 pm.

De repente sentiste unas manos en la espalda. Te sobresaltaste.

—¿Estás teniendo dudas, gatita? ¡Vamos, vamos! Levi no te va a violar. A no ser que tú quieras, —dice burlona.

Tú pones los ojos en blanco.

—Todo esto es una mala idea. Además, Hanji, él me odia se le nota desde leguas.

—Él no te odia tonta, él trata así a todo el mundo, que te lo digo yo. Tengo 20 años conociendo a ese tarado.

Tú te muerdes la mejilla. Y ella agarra tu maleta y empieza a arrastrarla hacia la puerta #4.

Tú la sigues, refunfuñando mentalmente.

A lo lejos divisas una silueta bien conocida, Levi yace recostado en la pared, con uno de sus pies en ella. Tiene unos lentes ray-ban negros, un blue jean, una camisa negra, una chaqueta de cuero igual negra y unas botas de motero, si, negras.

El negro lo hace lucir como un dios. Y parece que él lo sabe, tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos y no puedes vislumbrar sus ojos gracias a los lentes, un escalofrío te recorre la espina dorsal.

—Llegas tarde mocosa. —Dice sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—Lo s-siento mucho Sr. Ackerman.

Entonces se despega de la pared y agarra su maleta, dándoles la espalda, ni siquiera reparando en saludar a Hanji, entonces comienza con el proceso de abordaje junto a una señora encargada de realizar dicho proceso.

Hanji te entrega la maleta, te da un beso y un abrazo con una sonrisa cálida.

—Relájate y trata de divertirte.

—Con él es imposible. —Le susurras.

—Dije trata, —se carcajea y entonces te revuelve el pelo y se va.

Tragaste duro viéndola marcharse, buscas tu boleto y te sitúas detrás de Levi quien ya ha terminado su proceso de abordaje, entrega la maleta a uno de los empleados y camina por el pasillo que daba hacia el avión.

—Bienvenida a Fire-bay Airlines, boleto por favor. —Te dice la Sra., dulcemente.

Le sonríes y le entregas el boleto. Ella lo sella y te lo da vuelta, finalmente le entregas la maleta al mismo empleado que recibió la de Levi y te vas.

—Feliz viaje.

—Gracias.

Tienes que trotar un poco para alcanzar a Levi.

Él está callado, como siempre y mientras caminan puedes observar su trasero.

Confesión #2: amabas ese trasero. La primera vez que lo habías visto, lo habías visto en toda su gloria. Tenía el tamaño adecuado para ser un trasero de hombre y se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio. Sacudiste la cabeza.

Si ibas a tener ese tipo de pensamientos y ni siquiera había despegado el avión, sabías que no te las ibas a ver fáciles durante aquel fin de semana.

Les dieron la bienvenida al avión, que no era un avión sino un jet privado, era muy lujoso. Con asientos de cuero negro, tenía todos los lujos.

Una linda muchacha les ofreció champagne y bocadillos de cangrejo.

Levi acepto el champagne pero declinó los bocadillos, tú en cambio lo aceptaste todo. Él parecía aburrido, más de lo normal.

Te revolviste incómoda en tu asiento frente a él.

—¿Está usted bien, Sr. Ackerman?

—Debería estar haciendo otras cosas, en vez de esto. Hanji es una maldita idiota que no tiene consideración. Pero tengo que darle crédito, este cliente es un pez de los gordos. Él pago por todo esto. —Dice sin mirarte.

Se rasca la nuca y toma un sorbo de su copa.

—Además te obligo prácticamente a venir conmigo, y sé que no te caigo bien… Así que, —hace un gesto con la mano como tratando de espantar el asunto. —Tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz.

Tú no sabías qué responderle:

—La verdad es que usted, Sr. Ackerman no me cae mal. Perdone si en alguna ocasión le he dado a entender lo contrario. Además es usted digno de admirar.

Dijiste lo último, clavando tu mirada en la lujosa alfombra negra que adornaba el suelo del jet.

Él no dijo nada, solo medio asintió con la cabeza, desviando su mirada a la ventana.

Diste la conversación por terminada, así que estiraste tu brazo para alcanzar tu bolso y sacar un libro de misterio de Agatha Christie que habías comenzado a leer unos días antes.

—Por cierto, Sr. Ackerman, ¿la isla está muy lejos? ¿y cómo se llama la isla?

Él se cruza de piernas, esta vez puedes sentir que te mira, incluso con los lentes.

—Se llama la isla palmera ***** y solo está como a cinco horas. Tranquila.

* * *

Después de leer un par de capítulos del libro, te quedaste dormida casi la mayor parte del tiempo. La empleada te despertó suavemente con un murmullo y te ofreció comida, tú aceptaste su propuesta con una sonrisa.

Levi estaba en otro de los asientos, hablando por teléfono en voz baja *****. Tú suspiraste, de seguro que estaba hablando con una de sus miles de amantes.

Cada vez que lo mirabas, te dolía, te dolía el hecho de que nunca lo ibas a tener. Un hombre como él, enamorado de alguien como tú. Una carcajada malvada resonaba en tu mente y una vocecita te insistía diciéndote: ¿en serio crees que alguna vez se va a fijar en ti?

Y lo confirmabas con cada una de sus mujeres, todas eran diferentes más lo único en común que tenían era su belleza.

Eso te puso un poco triste, pero al ver tu plato de comida y que incluía postre lo olvidaste por un rato.

* * *

Luego de cinco horas que para ti pasaron rápido, ya habían aterrizado en la isla. Se veía diminuta desde arriba y estaba completamente rodeada por agua. El cielo teñido con tonos rosáceos, amarillos y azules. Dando llegada al atardecer, te quitaba el aliento. La empleada los despidió con cordialidad y les deseo una buena estadía.

Levi no había pronunciado palabra desde que le habías preguntado cómo se llamaba la isla y si estaba muy lejos.

Realmente no sabías de qué hablar con él, y eso te frustraba enormemente.

 _¿Tanto me odias, Levi?_

Fueron recibidos por dos chicos de aproximadamente tu edad.

—Nosotros seremos sus guías hasta el hotel, gracias por venir a la isla palmera. Esperemos su estancia sea agradable.

Tú les sonreíste, Levi no hizo nada y entonces se subieron a una van blanca que los llevaría hasta el hotel.

El hotel era el único que había en la isla, era 5 estrellas por supuesto, era grande y hermoso como era de esperarse para un cliente como lo llamaba Levi "un pez gordo".

Llegaron a la recepción donde había una tierna Sra. Les sonrío y les dio la bienvenida.

—¿Nombres por favor?

—Zoe y Ackerman. —Dice Levi.

Ella le sonríe y le extiende la llave.

—La de los amantes. —Arruga la nariz.

Levi no le dice nada. Y tú dejas pasar el comentario porque no lo entiendes. Era obvio que no eran amantes porque Levi no se molestaba en mirarte siquiera.

La llave de la habitación traía consigo el número de la misma, era la 06 en el último piso.

No habían intercambiado palabra, Levi estaba metido de lleno con su iPhone y no querías molestarlo.

Subieron en el elevador y al llegar al piso, caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación, Levi la abrió.

Era suficientemente grande como para más de 4 personas. Tenía un living hermoso, con vista al mar, una terraza con jacuzzi, un baño grande y _oh oh,_ sin puerta. Y la habitación principal era la única habitación con una cama tamaño King. Tú tragaste duro.

 _¿¡Pero qué mierda!? Trágame tierra, trágame y escúpeme en Pekín._

—Al parecer voy a tener que dormir en el sofá. Creo que es un sofá-cama. —Le dices, mirándolo. Pero te giras sobre tus talones en dirección al baño, —Pero eso sin duda, va a representar un problema.

—No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sofá-cama. Y cuando te vayas a bañar o lo que sea, daré un largo paseo. Y tú también harás lo mismo.

—Bueno, me parece una idea genial. Puedes tomar ese paseo ahora.

Él se queda mirándote con una expresión que no puedes descifrar gracias a sus lentes. Él no dice nada y deja la estancia en menos de lo que canta un gallo. No lo habías notado pero al decirle que tomara el paseo lo habías tuteado y él no dijo nada. Te abofeteaste mentalmente. No querías que pensara que te estabas tomando atribuciones simplemente porque estaban viajando juntos.

Desempacaste lo más rápido que pudiste y te envolviste en una toalla blanca de las que ofrecía el hotel, llenaste la tina con agua caliente y unas burbujas y te sumergiste por completo.

Te lavaste con toda la paciencia del mundo olvidándote de Levi por unos 30 minutos. Luego te colocaste la pijama y te metiste a la cama, con el mismo libro de antes, buscando el sueño, ya que eran las 9pm.

Estabas sumergida en el libro cuando escuchas tu iPhone sonar con una notificación. Estiras la mano hasta la mesita de noche y abres el texto:

 _¿Ya terminaste mocosa?_

Abriste los ojos como platos y comenzaste a reírte con fuertes carcajadas. Te habías olvidado de Levi por completo. Maldición.

Te apresuraste a responderle:

 _Si, Sr. Ackerman._

Después de 5 minutos, él hace acto de presencia ya no tiene puesto los lentes él se rasca la nuca, incómodo.

—¿Quién se tarda tanto en el baño?

—Asumo que usted, Sr. Ackerman.

Él hace una mueca de fastidio, él no te tolera en este momento.

—Apuesto que consiguió cosas bastante interesantes en el lobby.

—No lo creo. Odio los malditos hoteles. Todo está semi-limpio es realmente asqueroso. Me voy a duchar.

Él comenzó a desvestirse delante de ti.

Tú hiciste una mueca de sorpresa y te acostaste, tapándote con la sabana.

—Te diría que no espiaras pero creo que ya no me importa demasiado ya que hemos estado en situaciones peores.

Dijo Levi implicando los incidentes de la oficina y de sus mujeres, incluyendo el de Hanji.

Gracias a la sabana solo podías ver su silueta.

 _Maldito enano abusador. Cree que puede venir y desvestirse así como así delante de mi. ¿Qué no tiene respeto?_

Optaste por no responderle nada, para que asumiera que te habías puesto a dormir.

Después de un rato, oíste el agua correr, tu mente no se quedaba quieta y quería _ver_ un poco más. La ducha estaba ubicada al frente de la tina, oculta por una pared así que no tenías manera de verlo aunque quisieras, a pesar del espejo que estaba en el baño pero que se encontraba frente a la ducha.

Te concentraste en escuchar el agua correr y así te quedaste dormida.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, cumpliendo su función de despertarte. Abriste los ojos lentamente y los tallaste, bostezaste, te estiraste y te sentaste lentamente. Te costó 10 segundos recordar dónde estabas.

En una habitación de 'amantes' con Levi, de vacaciones, es una isla lejana a tu hogar.

 _Solo deseo que ya sea Lunes._

Revisaste tu teléfono, tenías varios mensajes de whatsapp, algunas notificaciones de instagram y de Facebook. Luego lo dejaste a un lado del colchón.

Miraste al frente, Levi estaba profundamente dormido ya que la estancia del pequeño living estaba en total oscuridad, porque él si había cerrado las cortinas. Vislumbrabas su espalda perfectamente torneada, sus ojos cerrados y nunca lo habías visto con una expresión tan de paz como aquella. La sabana se había corrido y dejaba ver un poco de su trasero, tenía unos pantalones deportivos negros. Tuviste que sacudir la cabeza para dejar esos pensamientos.

Como viste que estaba profundamente dormido, no quisiste molestarlo ni mucho menos pedirle que saliera para poder ducharte.

Así que te quitaste la ropa rauda y veloz y te metiste a la ducha. Por supuesto te diste tu tiempo para restregarte y lavarte muy bien el cabello, una vez que estuviste lista, cerraste la llave de agua y te volteaste para poder salir de la ducha.

 _Oh no. ¿En dónde deje la maldita toalla?_

La habías dejado sobre la cama. Apretaste los puños. ¿Es que acaso estabas condenada a vivir en una eterna situación de vergüenza frente a Levi? Les rogabas a los dioses que Levi no estuviera despierto, así que asomaste la cabeza por la pared que ocultaba la ducha. No podías ver nada, ya que estaba oculto tras la parte alta del sofá.

Y el armario de enseres estaba justo frente al sofá cama. ¿Cuál ángulo sería menos vergonzoso de enseñar si Levi llegase a despertar?

 _Trágame tierra, trágame y escúpeme en Pekín._

Tuviste la idea de correr hasta la habitación y enrollarte en la toalla lo más rápido posible, pero tal vez harías mucho escándalo, así que solo te tapaste cómo pudiste con las manos, caminando lentamente hasta la habitación, cuando estuviste a punto de cruzar el umbral del living a la habitación, escuchaste un carraspeo, fuiste incapaz de girarte a mirarle la cara a Levi.

 _Hasta aquí llegue._

Luego sentiste como una toalla te rodeaba el cuerpo, tú le agradeciste mentalmente porque habías olvidado la manera de formular palabras.

—Lindo trasero mocosa, ahora estamos a mano.

Distracción #1: ¿Acaso ella va al gimnasio?

Sentiste las mejillas arder, y te giraste rápidamente, agarrando la toalla con fuerza. Viste la silueta de Levi entrar al 'cuarto' de baño así que decidiste ponerte la ropa rápidamente.

No sabías como ibas a mirarle la cara en las próximas horas.

* * *

El cliente les había informado por medio de un mensajero que tendrían una reunión a la hora del almuerzo en el restaurant del hotel.

Levi estaba vestido de una manera casual, llevaba el cabello al natural y se veía condenadamente bien. Y olía condenadamente bien.

No habías cruzado palabras con él, ya que tenías demasiada vergüenza como para hablarle.

Tú habías optado por llevar un blue jean de corte alto, sandalias y una blusa sencilla.

Distracción #2: él no podía quitarse la imagen de tu cuerpo _desnudo_ , de la cabeza. Nunca había visto una piel tan brillante y de aspecto tan suave como aquella, y el hecho de que no lo miraras a la cara desde el incidente, le volvía loco. Esa imagen de inocencia que no podía arrancarse del psique, él se rasco la nuca, nervioso. Se preguntaba si no volverías a dirigirle la palabra no por vergüenza sino por el respeto.

—Mira (t/n) lo siento. Siento haberte visto desnuda.

Te dice. Sin ningún miramiento. Tú abres los ojos como platos, mirándole.

—N-no se preocupe Sr. Ackerman. Fue un accidente, mi torpeza no tiene fin y deje la toalla sobre la cama. No quise despertarlo ni nada.

—(t/n) me estoy disculpando por haber violado tu privacidad, ahora no seas idiota y acepta la disculpa. Mira, no te preocupes ya he visto tantos traseros que el tuyo ya se me olvido.

 _Creo que no debí haber dicho eso._

Tú te encogiste de hombros, apretando la mandíbula y asintiendo levemente con un rictus en los labios.

—Entiendo.

 _Soy un maldito idiota._

Él se vio acorralado por un momento pero volvió a su actitud de siempre.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no te preocupes. Nunca paso. Además, estoy seguro de que no soy el primer hombre que te ha visto desnuda.

El cambio de tu lenguaje corporal fue casi inmediato.

 _¿En serio estoy tratando de ayudar?_

—¿Qué está queriendo decir con eso?

Te cruzaste de brazos y entrecerraste los ojos, mirándolo.

—Mira mocosa, perdón, ¿de acuerdo?

Y se fue, dejándote sola en el lobby. Apretaste la mandíbula, ¿acaso estaba implicando que eras una zorra? ¿o algo por el estilo?

Tuviste ganas de salir corriendo a gritarle que eras virgen, excepto por el incidente con Eren. Pero eso definitivamente no contaba.

* * *

La reunión nunca fue una reunión porque el cliente alias pez gordo nunca llego. Tuvieron que almorzar juntos, Levi trató de entablar una conversación contigo cosa que te pareció muy extraña pero tú solo asentías, no teniendo ganas de responderle. Te había demostrado que era un imbécil de primera calidad.

Así que estabas deseando que ya llegara la noche para que se hiciera domingo y poder marcharte libremente.

Subieron a la habitación, sin novedad alguna.

Él había dejado de insistir en hablarte porque no ibas a responderle, así que en cambio concentro su atención en una profunda lectura en su iPhone.

Te lanzaste sobre el colchón, aburrida.

—Sr. Ackerman, —le dijiste, él te miro de inmediato, desde su asiento en el sofá. —¿Cree que podremos reunirnos con este cliente? ¿Es muy raro, no? ¿Qué no haya aparecido?

—Si es bastante inusual, pero no te preocupes. Mañana podremos reunirnos con él, acabo de recibir un mensaje de su parte.

Tú asentiste levemente. Él no dejo de mirarte, como esperando alguna otra cosa.

Tú desviaste la mirada y te pusiste de pie.

—Bajaré al lobby. Necesito hacer unas llamadas.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Qué gracioso lo que le paso a nuestra pequeña Lectora-chan, amo en las situaciones que se mete esa pequeña, eres toda una loquisha eh Lectora-senpai,

¡ADIVINEN QUÉ!

LES TENGO DOBLE-CAPÍTULO. Por todo el atraso.

Ahorita tengo internet y debo aprovechar, así que espero que disfruten el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto el primer ***** que hay es porque: NO se me ocurrió un nombre mejor para la isla JAJAJAJAJA. La de poca creatividad me dicen.

Y el segundo * es porque: no sé si se puede hablar por teléfono en un avión (creo que sí después de que despegan y lleva tiempo de viaje) y si no, hagan como que si y ya.


	8. Aislados (VII)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

 **ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO CON ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS PRECEDER CON PRECAUCIÓN ****

Ahora si, **¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

 **¿Aislados?:**

Al día siguiente lo primero que reciben por parte del cliente es un mensajero, con un mensaje muy peculiar:

—Mi jefe, los invita a un safari por la isla. Podrán ver los animales exóticos típicos de la isla Palmera, válido solo para dos personas. —El mensajero les sonríe cordialmente y se va inclinando la cabeza.

Tú frunces el ceño. Lo último que necesitabas era estar a solas nuevamente con Levi, ¿y en una especie de safari? Ni. De. Broma.

—Creo que no iré. —Dices, a nadie en específico.

Así que te lanzas sobre el colchón.

—Tal vez a usted le encantaría ir con la mesera del bar, ella no dejaba de mirarlo Sr. Ackerman.

—Tch, no pienso ir yo solo, mocosa. Tienes que acompañarme quieras o no. Es cortesía del cliente por lo tanto, nosotros debemos ser corteses también, aceptando la invitación. ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron modales?

Tú entornas los ojos y asientes, refunfuñando mentalmente.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, se dirigieron con uno de los guías del hotel hasta la ruta del safari, el guía los acompaño hasta el carro que era conducido automáticamente, por una vía eléctrica a través de la densa selva que se alzaba alrededor de la isla.

—¿Cuánto dura este safari?

—Aproximadamente una hora y media, señorita. ¡Disfruten!

Tragas duro y esperaste que Levi se subiera en la parte del piloto para tú subirte en el copiloto. No lo quieres ni mirar de reojo.

Esperan unos 5 minutos y la ruta empieza, el carro se mueve solo en una velocidad normal.

—No me gusta la naturaleza. —Dice Levi. —Me parece algo incontrolable.

—A mi si me gusta, debería usted disfrutarlo es el único momento que tendrá, estoy segura.

Él no te responde, así que te concentras en el paisaje de afuera, luego te quedaste chequeando las estadísticas de la pequeña pantalla. Decía el tiempo de recorrido, las paradas fotográficas y los animales que podrían observar.

El safari comenzó por la espesura de la selva, y lo primero que pudieron observar fue una bandada de pájaros de diversos colores, algunos volaban alto en el cielo y otros revoloteaban en las copas de los árboles, otros posaban mientras tú fotografiabas las escenas, sonreíste levemente. Ladeaste la mirada para observar a Levi, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y una expresión de aburrimiento infinito. Sus ojos se veían oscuros, pero no tenía las ojeras tan marcadas como usualmente. Sonreíste internamente, él ya no se veía tan cansado como antes.

—¿Qué me ves?

—N-nada, —él te agarro fuera de guardia. —S-solo observe que ya no se le notan tanto las ojeras. Me alegro de que haya descansado en cierta forma.

—Tch.

El carro continuo andando por la vía eléctrica, pero por alguna razón iba más lento. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos le presto atención, supusiste que era parte de la ruta ya que habían muchos más animales. Incluso lograste observar una gran serpiente enrollada en una rama de un árbol muy alto.

Tenían aproximadamente media hora de paseo cuando el carro se detiene bruscamente.

—¿Qué carajos? —Dice Levi.

Tu corazón se salta un latido al mirar la pantallita del auto con las estadísticas apagarse, era obvio que había una falla eléctrica.

—Odiaría tener que quedarme aquí varada por más de 3 minutos.

Levi te mira sin decir nada como siempre.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 horas, y nadie acudía a rescatarlos ni nada por el estilo, habían agotado sus recursos, intentaron llamar por la radio, por sus teléfonos pero ninguno de los dos tenía señal.

Las tripas comenzaban a sonarles.

—Afortunadamente soy una mujer precavida y llené mi cartera de barras energéticas.

Sacas dos y le das una a Levi. Él parece agradecerlo pero no dice nada.

—Odiaría tener que pasar la noche aquí.

Por un momento la energía vuelve y el carro comienza a moverse, lentamente.

— _Alfa-bravo, 123. Respondan por favor._

Levi agarra rápidamente el radio y responde:

—Oigan, alfa-bravo, estamos teniendo fallas de energía eléctrica necesitamos ayuda estamos en el safari a nivel de la primera parada fotográfica.

— _Recibido, por favor tengan paciencia, hay una interferen-_

Pero la luz vuelve a irse, y se quedan varados otra vez.

—Maldición, —masculla Levi. —Maldito cliente de mierda, ojalá se quede sin agua y sin papel higiénico cuando este cagando.

No puedes evitar soltar una carcajada sonora.

Él te asesina con la mirada, parecía bastante frustrado.

—¿Es que acaso te divierte la maldita situación?

—Es que la ironía de todo esto, —le dices, haciendo un gesto con la mano. —Ud. Fue el de la idea de aceptar la invitación.

—Tch. Mocosa. No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

Viste tu reloj de muñeca, eran las 02:30 pm.

—Me pregunto si vendrán a buscarnos, o simplemente nos van a dejar aquí, en la mitad de la selva.

Sin pensarlo mucho decidiste abrir la puerta del carro, no abría.

—Arrrgh, maldición. Están cerradas.

—Es obvio, idiota. Es para evitar que la gente anormal se quiera salir. ¿No ves que estamos en plena selva?

—Deberíamos bajar más los vidrios entonces. —Y bajas el tuyo por completo.

Levi te imita después y se cruza de brazos.

—Asesinaré a la cerda asquerosa de Hanji en cuanto llegue.

—¿Podría dejar de estar de mal humor? —le dices, tratando de que sonara como una pregunta y no como una orden. —Eso solo empeora las cosas.

—Tch.

* * *

El sudor te bajaba por el valle de los senos, decidiste recogerte el cabello en una cola alta. Y desabrocharte los primeros botones de la blusa, y abrir un poco las piernas, comenzaban a sudarte.

La piel blanca de Levi, estaba adornada con un color rosa y una leve capa de sudor cubría su frente, él se hizo el cabello para atrás.

—Hace demasiado calor como para soportarlo. —El aprieta los ojos y la mandíbula.

La energía vuelve a hacerse presente, y el carro comienza a andar. De inmediato escuchan la radio.

— _Alfa-bravo 123, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para traer el carro de vuelta, hay problemas en la vía. Se aproxima una tormenta por eso la falla eléctrica. Respondan por favor._

—Alfa-bravo, —responde Levi. —Recibido.

El carro se mueve lentamente, después de 15 minutos comienzan a divisar la segunda parada fotográfica.

El carro se estaciona pero sigue con energía, se oye el –click- de los seguros y entonces pueden bajarse.

Los dos saltan del auto prácticamente, y corren hasta el kiosco de la parada #2. Tiene un dispensador de agua, entonces toman agua y llenan sus botellas.

Ambos se refrescan sin decir nada, tragas duro pensando en lo absurdo de la situación. Había sido un fin de semana de lo más acontecido.

Entonces ven que el auto comienza a andar sin ustedes dentro, y corren.

—Aaah maldición, se va sin nosotros.

Levi corre hasta la puerta del piloto pero no abre, así que salta hasta el techo del auto que tiene una ventana que afortunadamente habían abierto manualmente.

—¡Salta mocosa!

Te dice y tu corres tanto como tus cortas piernas te lo permiten, y brincas para caer de bruces en el techo. Te golpeas la nariz, y sueltas un chillido.

Luego ambos se deslizan por la ventana con cuidado, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sin contar que casi me fracturo el tabique, sí, bastante bien.

—Eres demasiado torpe.

Te sonrojas un poco, pero no le das tanta importancia, después de todo ya estabas acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios.

—Se supone que esto duraría una hora y media y tenemos tres casi cuatro horas en la ruta. ¿Cree que falte mucho para llegar?

Levi niega con la cabeza.

Pero la energía vuelve a fallar.

Levi exhala de pura frustración.

04:00 pm.

Se quedaron en el comienzo de otra zona selvática, a lo lejos escuchas unos quejidos y unos gruñidos después.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Probablemente un león que viene a comernos. —Te dice sin rechistar.

—N-no me parece gracioso. Aquí no hay leones. —Le dices muy segura.

Él parece querer soltar una carcajada, pero se aguanta.

Tragas duro y comienzas a mirar a tu alrededor. Subes tu vidrio y cierras el vidrio superior por donde habían entrado anteriormente.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres matarnos de calor?

—Solo estoy siendo precavida. Sr. Ackerman. Esos sonidos parecían en serio.

Él entorna los ojos y entonces lo ven. Justo al frente del carro, se encuentra un felino desconocido, frunces el ceño, dudosa. No sabías identificar qué clase de felino era aquel.

—Es un puma.

Dice él.

—No muevas ni un músculo. Si no ve movimiento probablemente se vaya.

Tu corazón comienza a latir rápidamente.

—S-suba su v-vidrio.

Él asiente lentamente y en cuanto el puma detecta el movimiento se sube en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al auto, sin embargo Levi logra cerrar el vidrio. Lo pueden observar desde abajo, él les enseña los dientes y saca las garras, de repente golpea el vidrio violentamente.

—¿Es que estos idiotas se olvidaron de alimentar a esa bestia? —Dice sin parecer alarmado.

Como si fuera normal aquella situación.

—Estoy c-casi segura de que sí.

El carro se sacude repentinamente y el puma se aferra al techo del mismo, y gruñe a la defensiva. Tú ahogas un grito y cierras los ojos con fuerza, extendiendo la mano hasta el hombro de Levi.

El carro acelera recuperando el paso del principio, ustedes pueden respirar aliviados cuando ven al puma huir despavorido y adentrarse en la selva.

Abres los ojos lentamente y miras hacia el techo y luego hacia la ventana en dirección en la que había huido el puma.

—No puedo creer que tengan una cosa así en un lugar público. Él fácilmente pudo habernos devorado.

—Ya puedes quitarme tu mano de encima.

Asientes y le quitas la mano.

—Espero que la maldita luz no falle de nuevo. —Dice él, con su tono típico.

—Creo que faltan dos paradas fotográficas y por fin estaremos a salvo.

* * *

Siguieron en la vía en silencio, hacia muchísimo calor y estaba comenzando a oscurecer, el carro iba lentísimo, gracias a la poca electricidad que llegaba hasta él.

Hasta que su suerte se acabó y el carro se detuvo por fin, quedando en estado de alarma.

***POR FAVOR ABANDONE EL VEHÍCULO – EL MOTOR PRESENTA FALLAS ELECTRICAS – TOMAR EL KIT DE EMERGENCIAS***

EL kit de emergencias se asomaba por la guantera, era una linterna, un mapa de la isla, una pistola de bengalas _que no tenía bengalas_ , un radio de batería, una botella de agua y una galleta.

Levi maldijo todo a su alrededor y se bajó del auto molesto, tú lo seguiste no sin antes vaciar la guantera.

—Voy a matar a Hanji.

—Estaremos bien, en cuanto me sepa ubicar en el mapa. —Le dices con seguridad.

Él se encoge de hombros.

* * *

Después de haber consultado el mapa, se ponen de acuerdo en caminar en línea recta hasta el kiosco de la parada fotográfica #3, todavía había un poco de luz de día cuando llegan hasta el kiosco. Es exactamente igual al anterior solo que este tenía una pequeña habitación de guardabosques en el fondo.

Te rascas la nuca sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, estaban cansados de haber caminado casi un kilómetro. Así que decides investigar la pequeña habitación, hay un catre en ella y una lámpara, intentas prender la lámpara pero recuerdas que no hay luz y por lo tanto no funciona.

Sacas otras dos barras energéticas y le pasas una a Levi.

Comen en silencio, y te sientas en el catre, estirándote hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

—Sr. Ackerman siéntese acá. —Palmeas el sitio del catre que está próximo a ti, él se acerca lentamente y se sienta a tu lado, exhalando.

—¿Está cansado? Puede dormir si quiere, yo haré guardia.

Él esboza una pequeña sonrisa, y puedes verlo en la oscuridad.

—Soy mayor que tú (t/n) pero no soy un viejo decrepito.

Los dos se ríen al unísono, nunca lo habías escuchado reír. Nunca te habías esperado aquello y menos que tú fueras la causante de aquella hermosa carcajada ronca y sensual, que te causo cosquillas en el estómago.

De repente cambiaste tu posición, situándote frente al él, sentada como indio, podías vislumbrar su silueta de perfil, tan perfecta, su nariz perfilada, su cabello, era tan hermoso.

Juraste que tu corazón era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella pequeña habitación, pero él no decía nada para no avergonzarte.

De repente sentiste el toque frío, _aun con todo ese calor que había_ , de su mano en la tuya. Tu piel se erizo al instante.

Primero fueron sus yemas suaves y heladas como un cubo de hielo, que subieron lentamente hasta tu antebrazo, como pidiendo permiso.

Tragaste duro. Pero rodeaste su brazo con tu mano, también acariciándolo lentamente. No sabías en qué momento pero estaba a centímetros de ti, sus alientos se mezclaban, él olía a fresas, gracias a la barra energética que había comido recientemente, imaginabas que olías igual.

Él se acercó tan lentamente a tu boca, que casi fue dolorosa la espera de sentir ese anhelado toque de aquellos labios, al principio fue suave, tierno, ambos exploraban territorio nuevo. Sus besos se sentían _mejor_ que los de Eren, te sentiste culpable por tener ese pensamiento. Era el ritmo perfecto, con el toque perfecto.

Luego él intensifico el beso, tu corazón latía a una velocidad sobrehumana. Por inercia enredaste tus dedos en sus mechones azabaches, el soltó algo parecido a un gemido, muy bajo para calificarlo como tal, él logró posicionarse sobre ti, recostándote suavemente sobre el catre.

Arqueaste la espalda cuando sentiste sus manos frías en tus muslos desnudos, tratando de abrir tus piernas un poco más, el metió sus manos por debajo de los pliegues de tu short, eso te hizo gemir suavemente.

Él se despegó unos pocos centímetros de tus labios para decir:

—Eres maravillosa.

Te mordiste el labio inferior, le ibas a responder pero no te dio tiempo ya que él se abalanzo sobre ti, con mayor intensidad ésta vez.

—Abre la boca.

Tú obedeciste de inmediato, y metió su lengua dentro de tu boca, buscando la tuya, tú correspondías tímidamente.

—Ábrela más.

Sentías un calor inmenso en todo el cuerpo, obedeciste nuevamente, y ésta vez trataste de estar a la par con su lengua.

—Eso es.

Tú metiste tus manos tímidamente por entre su camisa y de inmediato sentiste su abdomen tan firme y definido, lo acariciaste suavemente con la yema de tus dedos, delineando su línea alba, él tomo tus manos y las llevo por arriba de tu cabeza, agarrándote firmemente por las muñecas de manera que no podías mover las manos.

—Sr. Ackerman, —susurraste inconscientemente de que lo habías llamado de aquella forma.

—Me encanta cuando me dices así. —Dijo, en forma de ronroneo, cerca de tu oído.

Podías sentir toda _esa humedad_ , entre tus muslos. Y un creciente deseo de más en el vientre.

Él se inclinó hasta tu cuello y sentiste su respiración, enviando lo que para ti parecían ser choques de electricidad a través de tu espina dorsal, él primero, acaricio la piel sensible de tu cuello con la punta de su lengua y luego clavó sus dientes de una manera suave, no se sentía para nada mal, y comenzó a succionar, cerraste los ojos disfrutando del placer que aquello te producía.

—Dime que es lo que quieres.

—Sr. Ackerman, —le susurraste, tan bajo que tuvo que inclinarse hasta tu oído. —Y-yo s-soy v-virgen.

Pensabas que no ibas a lograr decirlo. El corazón todavía latiéndote fuertemente, él se despegó de ti, y estaba a punto de decir algo pero escucharon una sirena como de ambulancia.

Él se quitó de encima de ti velozmente y salió de la habitación.

Tú frunciste el ceño, no podías ver nada por la oscuridad, pero en la puerta se veían la luz intermitente roja-azul. No sabías cómo sentirte en ese momento. Levi había huido de la escena, agarraste todas tus cosas y saliste sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Ves a Levi charlando con los guardabosques, ellos voltean a mirarte, excepto Levi. Exhalas y caminas hasta ellos, aun meditando en lo que te había pasado.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

—Perfectamente. ¿Nos vamos ya? —No puedes evitar mirar a Levi.

El guardabosque asiente y te abre la puerta de la camioneta con luces de ambulancia.

Levi no te mira en ningún momento, tú te sientes extraña, así que cuando la camioneta arranca, te colocas los audífonos para ignorar el ambiente externo. Pensando en lo idiota que habías sido.

* * *

 **NOTA:** A QUE PENSARON QUE LEVI DESFLORARÍA A LECTORA-SENPAI EN ESA VIEJA CASUCHA, pos no. Levi es rarito :[ pero les prometo que las ama con el corazón entero, solo que nuestro amado jefazo tiene miedo :( y ya verán porque más adelante muahahahah. ¿Y qué van a hacer ahora con toda esa tensión sexual? MUAHAHAHAHA no lo sé.

Espero hayan disfrutado el doble capítulo. Les tengo más.

GRAAAAAAAAAACIAS POR TODO SU AMOR, LAS AMO INMENSAMENTE. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS FAVS, REVIEWS Y FOLLOWS! GRAACIAS.

Mi buzón está abierto 24/7 para quejas, sugerencias, etc.

LOVE YOU GUYS, SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAP


	9. Amarga Realidad (VIII)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Posible Levi **OoC** ( **O** ut **o** f **C** haracter) y una Reader-chan extremadamente torpe y olvidadiza.

Ahora si, **¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

 **Amarga Realidad:**

El regreso al hotel había estado silencioso, solo hablaste para agradecerle a los guardabosques y sin esperar por Levi hiciste tu camino hasta la habitación, ni siquiera reparaste en fijarte si estaba contigo o no.

Te sentías como una idiota por haberte dejado llevar, primero, porque te habías hecho idea de que Levi era un imbécil innegablemente, era mujeriego, amargado, odioso, antipático y cruel.

 _Pero te encanta._

Frunciste el ceño, molesta, ante aquella despiadada vocecita. Una parte de ti, se derretía por completo al recordar la manera en que se habían besado en aquel lugar, era algo que definitivamente no ibas a olvidar.

Como estabas tan absorta en la música y en el momento, comenzaste a desvestirte inconscientemente, estabas en ropa interior cuando caíste en cuenta de que no estabas sola, te giraste y Levi estaba justo delante de ti, como siempre, sin expresión alguna.

No te dejaste presionar y lo miraste directo a los ojos.

—Le diría que no me viera, pero creo que hemos pasado por peores situaciones anteriormente. —Hiciste énfasis en la palabra 'peores', él solo te miro con su acostumbrada mueca de 'todo me sabe a mierda'. —¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

Él asintió, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos. Tú te cruzaste de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me beso?

—¿Por qué te dejaste?

Tú frunciste el ceño y sentiste el calor acumularse en tus mejillas.

—No puede usted responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, Sr. Ackerman.

Siseaste la última frase, él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. No eres tan fea, mocosa.

Eso fue como una patada en el estómago. ¿En serio ese era Levi Ackerman? ¿Así de idiota podía llegar a ser?

—Es usted un sólido imbécil, si me permite decírselo.

Y lo dejaste con la palabra en la boca, tomaste la toalla y caminaste hasta la ducha, te sentías orgullosa porque no habías sentido vergüenza de estar semi-desnuda ante él y hablándole de aquella manera.

Cerraste los ojos al sentir el toque del agua tibia en tu piel, se sentía también después de un largo día caluroso y bajo el sol, y _junto a Levi Ackerman_ , algo dentro de ti tembló ligeramente, mientras te lavabas el cabello.

Te tocaste los labios con las yemas de los dedos, evocando el toque de los labios del Ackerman. Tragaste duro al recordar que estaba en la habitación contigua, y seguiste lavándote el cabello.

* * *

Después de haberte vestido dentro de la ducha, saliste secándote el cabello. Respiraste aliviada al observar que Levi no se encontraba en la habitación, te apretaste el puente de la nariz.

Estabas desconcertada por lo que había pasado con Levi. ¿Es que acaso no podías vivir una vida normal? Sin todas aquellas emociones y sensaciones extrañas. No parabas de darle vueltas al momento que habías compartido con Levi en aquella cabaña, sus besos se habían sentido tan bien y te habían dejado con los pies lejos de la tierra.

Luego te diste cuenta de que el maldito enano era peor de lo que jamás hubieses imaginado, te besó por un simple momento de calentura.

¿Es que acaso no sabía cómo comportarse con una mujer estando a solas? ¿Tenía problemas para socializarse adecuadamente y por eso fue que te besó? De verdad que no habías percibido ninguna señal de que le gustabas, definitivamente fue la presión y habías llegado a la conclusión de que él estaba jugando contigo.

El protagonista de tus pensamientos se hizo presente en la habitación cerrando con un portazo. Dirigiéndote una mirada que no supiste interpretar, con esos orbes de acero. Inenarrable, como siempre.

Frunciste el ceño levemente y dejaste de mirarlo, mientras se sentaba a tu lado en el sofá. Hiciste el mejor intento por ignorarle, pero no podías, su presencia era tan intimidante que casi te hizo encogerte en tu sitio. Aclaraste tu garganta y estiraste tu brazo para alcanzar tu iPhone que reposaba sobre una de las mesitas de madera de cerezo al lado del sofá.

—Necesitamos hablar. —Dijo él, inalterable.

Tú levantaste una ceja, viéndolo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que paso en el safari.

—No pasó nada, Sr. Ackerman. —Te pusiste de pie, alejándote del sofá. —Salvo que nos perdimos y luego nos encontraron. Buenas noches.

Hablaste, endureciendo el tono y como escupiendo cada palabra. Como si recordar lo que había pasado te produjera un asco inigualable. Él solo asintió con la cabeza, impasible, viendo esa faceta de ti que jamás habías enseñado, él se removió incomodo en su lugar.

* * *

Luego del ajetreo del equipaje, llamar a un transporte para que los llevara al aeropuerto, cambiar los boletos y todo lo demás; se encontraban en el jet privado de vuelta a Firestone Bay, habías optado por negar la existencia de Levi Ackerman durante el viaje, hasta que algún acontecimiento te hiciera hablarle por trabajo y nada más.

Él aparentemente tomó la misma decisión que tú, ya que ninguno de los dos se miraba, no tenían ni un mínimo contacto. Estaban pero no estaban.

Fueron las cinco horas más largas de tu vida, habías hablado con Hanji, ella te estaba esperando en el aeropuerto para llevarte a tu casa.

Así que cuando la viste de pie con una de sus sonrisas fuera de la puerta de abordaje, te sentiste un poco mejor que antes. Ella te abrazo fugazmente y te ayudo con tu equipaje.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —Dijo, dirigiéndose a ambos.

Levi no dijo ni mú. Y tú solo te encogiste de hombros.

—Hanji, —habló el oji-gris. —No necesito que me lleves a casa, han venido a buscarme.

Hanji le asintió y tú solo lo ignoraste. Pero lo que no pudiste ignorar fue _quién_ lo había ido a buscar, era una chica probablemente de tu edad, tenía el cabello rojo y un aire levemente infantil por la manera en que estaba peinada, llevaba dos coletas pequeñas, tenía grandes ojos verdes y cuando se abalanzó sobre Levi y le llenó de besos la cara, mirándolo con amor, quisiste patear tu propio trasero.

¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?

Apretaste la mandíbula, y seguiste a Hanji, sin mirar atrás. Con la curiosidad creciente de preguntarle a Hanji, quién era la mujer que había ido a buscar a Levi. Pero tuviste que morderte la lengua un par de veces para no pecar por curiosa. No querías que Hanji sacara conclusiones, ella podía llegar a ser muy distraída pero no era idiota ni mucho menos.

—Qué lástima que nunca pudieron reunirse con aquel cliente, dicho proyecto prometía bastante.

Comento la castaña, mientras giraba entre la 4ta y la 5ta avenida de Firestone, y ladeaba la cabeza para echarte una mirada rápida mientras volvía sus ojos al camino.

—Bueno sí, fue todo muy extraño. Nunca apareció. Pero si enviaba mensajeros.

—¿Mensajeros? —Dijo ella, con una mueca.

—Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era lo que quería?

—Hablar sobre la construcción de un complejo turístico o algo parecido, no lo tengo muy claro, mi francés no es tan bueno como el de Levi.

—¿Y cómo estuvo fin de semana Hange? —Le dijiste, sacándole conversación.

Ya que cada vez que sobre ustedes se cernía un silencio, a tu mente se venía el recuerdo de Levi encima de ti, susurrándote que eras maravillosa. Y definitivamente, no querías seguir evocando aquellas palabras ni aquel momento. Así que buscaste de hablarle de cualquier cosa mientras se dirigían a tu casa.

* * *

A pesar de que habías pasado mitad de la noche en vela, te despertaste al escuchar el sonido de la alarma. Abriste los ojos lentamente, desperezándote.

El primer pensamiento que te vino a la cabeza fue Levi, apretaste los puños, decepcionada y algo triste. Realmente no tenías ganas de verle la cara, después de los acontecimientos del fin de semana, de verdad no querías tener nada que ver con él.

Te dolía, ¿por qué te había besado? ¿Por qué le confesaste que eras virgen? ¿Por qué él se había ido así? Claro comprendías que habían llegado los guardabosques en ese momento y que hubiese sido demasiado bochornoso que los hubiesen encontrado de aquella forma tan comprometedora; pero aun así, él no te había dicho que esperaras, simplemente se retiró en el acto.

Estabas tratando de entenderlo, pero no le encontrabas la lógica. Había actuado como un niño, abandonando el sitio de la travesura en el instante que se vio acorralado. El pensamiento estuvo contigo hasta que saliste de casa.

* * *

Decidiste llegar tarde por placer, no tenías que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Pero cuando arribaste a la oficina, Hanji estaba esperándote en tu puesto de trabajo, sentada en tu silla. Tú la miraste a modo de interrogación, ella solo respondió con una sonrisa felina.

—Ya estás ascendida, (t/n)-chan. —Dijo, con una mueca extraña de felicidad.

Sus palabras tardaron en tener sentido, pero luego sonreíste suavemente y por inercia miraste a la puerta-ninja cerrada de Levi. Hanji pareció leerte el pensamiento y te dijo:

—Oh no te preocupes, él no está. Tiene algunas cosas que hacer fuera y no estará presente hoy.

Sus palabras te sorprendieron un poco y te dolieron también. Aunque una parte de ti no quería verlo, la otra sí. Te encogiste de hombros, mirando a Hanji.

—¿Qué te pasa gatita? —Dijo ella con un tono de preocupación. —¿Estás bien?

Tú exhalaste, escondiendo tu debilidad.

—Solo estoy agotada. Aparentemente sufro de insomnio, —le dijiste, con una mueca.

—Oh eso es porque estás muy estresada gatita. Relájate un poco. Además debes estar feliz porque hoy comienzas el trabajo de campo, y te pondrá más feliz que tus amigos estarán junto a ti.

—¿Amigos? —Levantaste una ceja.

—Pues sí, Armin, Eren y Mikasa.

—Emocionante. —Dijiste con un tono leve de sarcasmo que Hanji no detecto.

* * *

Suerte que te habías vestido de una manera cómoda ya que ibas a comenzar en el trabajo de campo, cuando bajaste al lobby, de lejos antes de acercarte al trío de Shiganshina, observaste como Eren tenía a Mikasa rodeada por la cintura, y le susurraba algo en el oído, la peli-negro reía y se sonrojaba al instante, Armin estaba cerca de ellos pero centrado en su teléfono.

Te pareció raro ver ese comportamiento por parte de Eren, ¿tenían… qué? ¿Unas tres semanas sin verse nada más que en los almuerzos?

Apretaste la mandíbula y con paso decidido caminaste hasta ellos.

—Así que por eso era que me estabas evitando. —Hablaste, mirando a los ojos verdes de Eren.

Él pareció acorralado y dejo de abrazar a Mikasa.

—¿Qué yo te estaba evitando? Te recuerdo que durante las últimas tres semanas yo era el que te buscaba a todas horas. —Dijo el muchacho, resentido por tu acusación.

—¿Y por eso no fuiste sincero conmigo y además ya estás saliendo con Mikasa? —Preguntaste, alzando la ceja.

Mikasa parecía terriblemente avergonzada, ella no te miraba a los ojos, por primera vez en la vida veías a Mikasa Ackerman hecha un manojo de cobardía. Ella rehuía de tu mirada. Eren tampoco sabía qué decir, te miraba y luego a Mikasa como implorándole con la mirada que lo ayudara a responder, más ella no lo miraba y a nadie en especial, tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada anclada al suelo.

Te relajaste en tu posición, no tenías nada que reprocharle a Eren, era cierto que lo evitabas y que no querías estar con él, no porque no te agradara sino porque presentías que haber aceptado todo ese rollo había sido un error. En especial cuando lo único que hacías era pensar en Levi.

Realmente no estabas molesta, solo un poco dolida por su falta de sinceridad y para rematar la faena también te había ido fatal con Levi. Decidiste mentalmente permanecer en abstinencia y volverte una monja, ya que aparentemente no te iba bien en el área amorosa.

 _Eres demasiado dramática._

—Bueno mira, no estoy molesta con ninguno de los dos. —Dijiste, encogiéndote de hombros. —Me alegro de que estén juntos al fin.

Eren parecía escandalizado, su cara era toda sorpresa y confusión. Mikasa levanto la mirada hacia ti, y un leve sonrojo le tiño el rostro.

—Lo único que hacía Eren cuando salíamos era hablar de ti, Mikasa. —Le dijiste, recordando las últimas conversaciones que habías compartido con el castaño. —De verdad.

Armin quien hasta ahora no había participado en la conversación, se echó a reír. Tú lo acompañaste en la carcajada.

—La verdad es que Mikasa tampoco dejaba de hablar de ti.

Si era posible, Mikasa se sonrojo todavía más.

—Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—Claro que sí (t/n), eres una persona genial.

Tú le sonreíste a Eren cálidamente.

—Y espero que no tengamos rencores, Mikasa, tú me caes bien a pesar de todo.

La azabache te miro con ternura y algo que parecía ¿arrepentimiento?, no supiste descifrarlo, ella te sonrío y te abrazo de repente, tú le correspondiste el abrazo algo incomoda.

* * *

Tuviste un largo día de trabajo, elaborando planos con Mikasa, habían sido divididos en pareja para realizar un proyecto de acuerdo a las exigencias del cliente, el proyecto ganador sería el que llevasen a cabo en el terreno elegido. El cliente les había especificado todo lo que quería, pero en realidad él no tenía claro qué tipo de establecimiento iba a construir por eso decidió que cada pareja presentaría un proyecto diferente con cada uno de los requisitos que había pedido.

Mikasa se graduó en ingeniería civil al igual que Armin, Eren y tú se graduaron de arquitectos, por eso habían hecho las parejas así. Los chicos versus las chicas, además, viste la oportunidad de hacer amistad con Mikasa y no tuviste problema en sugerirle que fueran pareja.

Habían intercambiado números y acordado varias citas a la semana para poder trabajar en los planos.

Levi no había pasado por tu cabeza en todo el día, hasta ese momento.

Te quedaste dormida de la misma manera, pensando en él, y pensando en que no lo habías visto en todo el día por primera vez en tres meses.

…

Al día siguiente te topaste con Levi de camino al ascensor. La tensión era tan fuerte en el ambiente que casi podía cortarse con una tijera. Tú soltaste un escueto "buenos días" y él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras volvía su mirada a su iPhone.

Era demasiado incómodo para soportarlo, quisiste huir por las escaleras pero el ascensor llego justo en ese momento.

—Oí que Hanji ya te asigno el trabajo de campo. —Dijo llenando el silencio con su voz, de modo tranquilo.

—Pues sí, Sr. Ackerman. Usted seguro que se alegra por eso, ¿no? —Soltaste despectivamente sin quererlo.

Él frunció el ceño, sin pasar por alto el tono.

—Tch. Nadie hace el té negro como me gusta. Solo tú.

Sus palabras se filtraron de a poco en tu cerebro, registrando lo que acababa de decir, tal vez para alguien más hubiese sonado tonto, pero para ti fue más que un halago. Sentiste tus mejillas arder levemente.

 _¿O sea que me va a extrañar?_

Él solo te miraba con aquellos ojos grises como el acero, esperando tu respuesta, impasible como siempre. Querías leer algo más allá de su usual expresión de aburrimiento, pero no podías. Así que solo suspiraste y le respondiste:

—S-supongo que eso se puede arreglar, Sr. Ackerman.

Luego el ascensor se detuvo en planta baja, recibiendo a un montón de personas, separándolos mientras cada uno se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo.

Sin saber que ya no se verían tan frecuentemente como antes, puesto que ambos estarían al tope con sus trabajos.

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado, dos meses desde que te habían ascendido y asignado aquel proyecto junto a Mikasa.

Levi a veces se asomaba en tus pensamientos o en tus sueños, atormentándote o haciéndote feliz. Tu enamoramiento seguía ardiente y presente tal y como el primer día en que lo conociste.

Te esforzaste muchísimo durante esos dos meses para olvidarlo, pero siempre había algo que te recordaba a él, por lo mismo habías estado demasiado absorta en tu trabajo, exigiéndote a ti misma casi hasta llegar a la perfección, y todos los demás lo notaban en el trabajo, y recibías reconocimientos y felicitaciones constantes. Pero el éxito en el área laboral no te satisfacía por completo, sabías qué era lo que te hacía falta y te dolía en el alma saber que jamás podrías tener a Levi Ackerman.

Ese día habías llegado con la determinación de finalizar el proyecto para poder presentárselo por fin al cliente, habías hablado con Armin y Eren y ellos también estaban cerca de la fase final de su proyecto. Cosa que te ponía nerviosa, porque ellos eran condenadamente buenos y profesionales, pero también te motivaba a llevar más allá todos tus conocimientos y habilidades.

El día paso raudo y veloz, Mikasa y tú estuvieron toda la jornada discutiendo la finalización del proyecto, dibujando planos para luego desecharlos, frustradas. Luego volvían a dibujar, pero no conseguían llegar a ese final perfecto que les gustara lo suficiente como para cerrarlo con broche de oro.

Mikasa se había ido temprano porque tenía una cosa que atender, y tú te encontrabas dándote metafóricamente golpes en el cerebro para poder sacar alguna idea buena.

Entonces Hanji se hizo presente.

—Hey gatita. —Dijo, sentándose a tu lado, rápida como una serpiente. —Tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.

—Hanji, discúlpame, —le dijiste, con tono agotado. —Si no es una idea para la finalización de mi proyecto entonces de verdad no tengo cabeza para ello.

—¡Hey! ¡Anímate un poco! ¿Sabes que todos los años hacemos un baile de beneficencia para la fundación de niños, perros y gatos abandonados? ¿Verdad?

Tú giraste la cabeza, confundida. Nunca habías escuchado tal cosa. Por un momento te imaginaste a Levi, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un cachorro y éste le lamía todo el rostro. Arrugaste la nariz de inmediato. Fue casi bizarro imaginar algo como eso, teniendo en cuenta lo psicópata que era Levi con la higiene y la pulcritud, jamás se acercaría a un animal o a un bebé, no creías que fuera de ese tipo de hombres. ¿Familiar? ¡Jamás! Si era un amargado de mierda.

Sacudiste la cabeza en negación, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—No. Nunca había oído de algo así.

—Bueno fue una invención mía, ¿te imaginas a Levi en plan de "amo a los animales"? —Dijo ella con una cara de mofa, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. —En fin, —dijo, cruzando los dedos. —Para que sepas que el baile es el viernes que viene, puedes venir en pareja o no. Cómprate algo bonito.

Y se fue tal y como llego, veloz como un rayo. Dejándote con dudas. Y definitivamente con idea de que tenías que ir de compras pues no tenías nada en tu armario que valiese la pena llevar para el baile.

Continuará...


	10. Confesiones en la pista de baile (IX)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Posible Levi **OoC** ( **O** ut **o** f **C** haracter) y una Reader-chan extremadamente torpe y olvidadiza.

 **ADVERTENCIA #2: LONG-ASS CHAPTER** COMING, o sea capítulo muy largo, tengan listas las palomitas y la gaseosa (?).

Ahora si, **¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

 **Confesiones en la pista de baile:**

Era martes por la tarde, Mikasa y tú habían decidido salir temprano del trabajo para poder comprar los vestidos y demás para el baile del viernes por la noche. Ella iría con Eren, por supuesto, te sorprendió descubrir que Armin ya tenía cita cuando te habías atrevido a invitarlo y éste rojo como la grana educadamente rechazó tu invitación, todos los demás simplemente ya tenían pareja o no irían al baile. Así que decidiste ir sola, no importaba de igual manera te sentarías en la misma mesa que Armin, Eren y Mikasa, y podías entrar con ellos.

Mikasa y tú habían entrado como a la sexta tienda de ropa femenina, y Mikasa se probaba por encima de la ropa un vestido rojo hermoso para que le dieras tu opinión acerca del vestido y si debía probárselo de verdad para poder comprarlo, pero no pudiste prestarle demasiada atención porque tus ojos se posaron en la tienda de al frente, era una tienda de ropa de bebés y cosas de bebés como cunas, coches, biberones y demás.

Mikasa se esforzaba por llamar tu atención pero no podía, ella chasqueó sus dedos frente a tu cara, hasta que miro en la dirección que tú mirabas.

Era el mismísimo Levi Ackerman, pagando casi 6 bolsas de cosas para bebés. La expresión de sorpresa entremezclada con horror en tu cara, no tenía precio en aquel momento. ¿Dos meses que no lo veías y de repente el universo había sido lo suficientemente despiadado como para presentártelo en una tienda de bebés? ¿acaso era la última broma cósmica? Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—¡(t/n)! —Gritó ella, sacándote del trance en el que te encontrabas.

—¿Qué? —La miraste.

—¿Por qué te quedas viendo a Levi de esa manera?

Tardaste como 10 segundos para responder, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al hombre de tus sueños.

—¿No te parece raro que esté comprando cosas de bebés? —Le dijiste, frunciendo el ceño, viéndolo sin perder detalle de todo lo que hacía.

—Oí que va a recibir un bebé en su familia. —dijo ella tranquilamente.

Y en el momento que la azabache termino la oración, mientras las palabras se calaban en tus huesos como un frío horroroso y terrible, la misma mujer que habías visto en el aeropuerto que había ido a buscar a Levi, estaba por entrar a la tienda en la que estaban ustedes dos. Tu corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Ella… ¡estaba embarazada!, solo que aquella vez no habías notado esa barriga hinchada, parecía un maldito globo aerostático, pensaste.

Sentiste un sabor amargo en la boca, y unas ganas de vomitar horribles. ¡Te habías besado con el prometido de alguien más! Y no solo eso, ¡estabas enamorada de él! ¡Era por eso que te había rechazado en el viaje! Tu mente hizo click como si de un sistema perfecto de engranajes se tratase. Encajando todas las piezas.

Las arcadas eran 100% reales, y tuviste que estirar la mano para alcanzar una de las bolsas de las compras de Mikasa y sin más ni más:

Vomitaste dentro de la bolsa.

Desafortunadamente la mujer se acercó a ustedes rápidamente, Mikasa miraba con asco la bolsa y te miraba con algo de ¿furia? Estabas demasiado en shock como para poder descifrar esa mirada.

—Así supe que estaba embarazada. —Comento con una expresión tiernísima en el rostro, llevándose las manos al vientre con orgullo.

 _Oh no_

Y otra vez, el desayuno subió raudo por tu garganta y fue expulsado en la bolsa de compras.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres agua?

No pudiste articular lo suficiente, ya ella te estaba extendiendo la botella con agua.

—Mi nombre es Isabel Ackerman. Un placer. —Dijo, arrugando la nariz.

 _¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?! ¿¡ES QUE ESTÁ CASADO CON LA MUJER?!_

Estabas teniendo 1000 pensamientos por segundo, sin embargo no te movías. La mujer, ahora, Isabel, te miraba con curiosidad creciente mezclada con preocupación. Mikasa te puso una mano sobre el hombro, intentado, inefectivamente consolarte.

—Dame eso. —Dijo la azabache, quitándote la bolsa, con una expresión de asco infinito.

—E-estoy bien. —Tartamudeaste. —S-solo tengo demasiadas nauseas. Seguro algo me cayó mal.

Querías odiar a la mujer frente a ti, pero no podías, era muy tierna y dulce, además seguro ella no tenía ni idea de que su marido era un maldito mujeriego.

El hombre de tus pensamientos se hizo presente, estaba todo cargado con bolsas de color azul bebé. Si le sorprendió verte ahí, ni se inmuto, solo viste su manzana de adán subir y bajar.

—Ackerman, (t/a).

Dijo a modo de saludo. Mikasa le saludo de la misma manera agregándole un 'Señor'. Y tú solo pestañeaste un par de veces.

—Isabel deberíamos irnos ya. Y tú mocosa, te ves como la mierda. —Dijo, mirándote. —Ackerman. —Le dijo a Mikasa, con un tono que no supiste descifrar gracias al tornado que tenías en el estómago.

—Espera un segundo, ¿la conoces? Solo estaba asegurándome de que estuviera bien, ella acaba de vomitar todo su desayuno en aquella bolsa.

Levi enarco una ceja sin dejarte de mirar.

—¿Estás bien?

Tú quisiste golpearlo muchísimas veces hasta que quedara tan morado como un nabo. Le dirigiste la mirada más fría que pudiste adquirir.

—Estoy bien, Sr. Ackerman. Muy bien. Solo fue una mala digestión. —Y dejaste de mirarlo, para dirigir tu mirada hacia Isabel. —Gracias, Sra. Ackerman. —Le dijiste con un tono más frío del que pretendías, le devolviste la botella con agua, y agarrando las otras bolsas arrastraste a Mikasa fuera de la tienda.

—¿No es gracioso que me haya dicho señora? —Se río Isabel, golpeando a su hermano en la frente.

—No es gracioso, eres una señora, ahora. Pareces un maldito globo aerostático. Tch.

Isabel solo se carcajeo escandalosamente.

Leví no supo interpretar que era lo que había pasado y mucho menos, ¡todo lo que pasaba por tu mente! Así que se quedó esperando por su hermana en la tienda, tratando de ignorar como lo habías mirado.

* * *

Después de haber visitado otras miles de tiendas más en el centro comercial, por fin Mikasa se había decidido por un vestido color rojo y unos zapatos a juego, aunque se te habían quitado las ganas de ir a aquel baile, Mikasa te obligo a comprar un vestido hermoso amarillo mostaza con unos zapatos altos negros, ella se había comprometido a ir a tu casa para prepararse juntas el viernes por la tarde después de salir del trabajo.

De tu cabeza no salía la expresión de ternura que tenía Isabel, además era increíblemente hermosa. Ya sabías porque Levi la había elegido como esposa, lo tenía todo.

Y tú no tenías nada, o al menos eso pensabas. No parabas de darle vueltas a su expresión usual, ¡ni siquiera había reaccionado! Cuando te había visto ahí hablando con su esposa.

¡Qué estúpida habías sido todo este tiempo!

Sin darte cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por tus mejillas, empapándote todo el rostro. Estabas enamorada de tu jefe, y a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Y cuando creíste que sí, solo había sido un momento de calentura, que ni siquiera pudieron terminar.

* * *

Él estaba sentado en el sofá negro de su living, tratando de leer algunos informes en su correo electrónico, pero no se concentraba. Se pasó la mano por la cara, por la frente y finalmente por el cabello, soltando una exhalación de frustración en su estado más puro.

Arrojo el teléfono a un lado y se masajeó las sienes, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Pareces un alma en pena. —Le dijo Isabel, al otro lado de la habitación, mirándolo como si fuera el único objeto de diversión en el mundo.

—¿Te parece gracioso mocosa?

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres tener una conversación hermano-hermana? —Comentó, un poco más seria. —Soy tu mejor hermana.

—Ni de broma. —Bufó, mirándola fríamente.

—¿Se supone que me tengo que asustar con esa mirada?

Y se acercó juguetonamente hacia Levi y comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas y a hacerle muecas al mismo tiempo.

—¡Déjame! —Le gritó Levi, ahogando unas carcajadas. —Podrías dejar de ser idiota por un segundo.

—El segundo ya paso. —Y comenzó a picarle el estómago con sus dedos, arrancándole una que otra risotada al oji-gris.

Levi logró neutralizarla llevándole las manos hacia la espalda cuidadosamente de no lastimarle la panza, ella se reía escandalosamente.

—De no ser por mi sobrino, no tendría piedad contigo mocosa.

Ella respondió con una risotada aún más fuerte mientras Levi la liberaba de su agarre.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué tienes?

—Esta maldita mocosa que trabaja allá. No deja de rondarme por la cabeza. Han pasado cinco meses y sigo igual.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era por una chica! —Gritó triunfante Isabel.

—¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Es bonita, inteligente? ¿Está buena?

Él entorno los ojos y la fulminó con la mirada.

—La conociste el otro día, en la tienda.

—¡La vomitona!

—No lo menciones.

—Si te gusta aún después de saber que vomita, creo que la cosa va en serio. —Comentó Isabel a modo de burla, refiriéndose al TOC de Levi con la limpieza y la higiene, Levi la fulminó con la mirada.

—Deberías, no sé, ¿invitarla al baile? Está buena, es bonita y debe ser inteligente si pertenece a tu empresa.

—¿Estás enferma del cerebro? Ella me odia.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza.

—Verás, me fui con ella por un viaje de trabajo, y compartimos más de lo que deberíamos.

—¡Follaron! Y luego la dejaste o algo así.

—¡No! no fue así. —Dijo él, haciendo un gesto con la mano como espantando la idea de su hermana. —Verás, nos estábamos besando bastante apasionadamente y ella simplemente soltó que era virgen.

Isabel abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una risita traviesa.

—Y yo me aterroricé. —Dijo susurrándolo, como si las solas palabras fuesen una maldición. —No podía hacerle eso, no en aquel momento. Además solo la bese porque creía que eran ganas de follármela y ya, pero no… fue algo más… intenso y cuando me dijo eso, simplemente deje de besarla y hui de la escena. ¡Cómo si fuese un maldito mocoso de mierda! Y luego si la traté como un imbécil total.

—¡ONI-CHAAN! ¡ESTÁS ENAMORADO!

Gritó Isabel escandalosamente, levantándose del sofá y haciendo un baile ridículo. Levi hizo una mueca de asco y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. No puedo amar a otra mujer.

Dijo él y anclo su mirada al suelo, Isabel dio zancadas hasta él, rodeándolo con los brazos.

—Hermanito, no puedes dejar que el pasado te atormente. Lo que paso con Rosé* no te volverá a pasar. Nunca, jamás.

Él solo la miro y negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

* * *

El viernes llegó rápido para tu infortunio, estabas bastante cansada ya que la semana había sido bastante difícil, además el pensamiento de que Levi estaba esperando un hijo te cayó como a una patada en el estómago, no habías dormido, ni comido bien. Solo lograbas concentrarte en el trabajo, cosa que hizo que Mikasa y tú avanzaran bastante con la anhelada finalización del proyecto estaban casi a punto de terminarlo y por ende estaban bastante orgullosas.

Al final de la jornada, Mikasa te acompaño hasta tu casa puesto que ambas iban a arreglarse juntas para asistir al baile, por supuesto que no estabas demasiado animada. Eren iría a buscarlas a las siete y media, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para estar listas.

Mikasa Ackerman no es de esas personas que demuestra demasiado al principio, de hecho tampoco es que mostrase mucho estando en confianza, pero verte así le preocupaba, así que ella se esforzaba por soltarte una carcajada o dos, ella no sabía qué te pasaba por la mente, pero desde el día que se habían ido de compras juntas ella no había conseguido sacarte una explicación del incidente en la tienda con los hermanos Ackerman. No habías traído el tema a colación tampoco y ella no quería presionarte.

Arribaron a las cuatro y media de la tarde, a tu casa. Lucías cansada así que Mikasa te sugirió que tomaras una siesta de una hora, que ella adelantaría los preparativos.

—No tengo sueño, pero intentaré dormitar. —Dijiste con una leve sonrisa.

Mikasa te respondió con un asentimiento leve de cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un bocadillo.

* * *

Dormiste exactamente una hora, Mikasa había sido rauda y veloz con la tarea de 'adelantar' y ya estaba maquillada y tenía el cabello de punta en blanco, más lacio y azabache que nunca, pero no se había vestido aun y llevaba una bata de baño y pantuflas.

—Será mejor que comas para que puedas ir a ducharte. Debo arreglar ese desastre, —dijo ella, refiriéndose a tu cabello y soltando una risotada.

Tú la fulminaste con la mirada, pero le obedeciste.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde, con el estómago lleno y el cuerpo sin un rastro de aparentes microbios, Mikasa te estaba haciendo un peinado.

—Entonces no me vas a decir… —te dijo ella, clavándote el enésimo Bobby pin en el cabello.

—¿Decirte qué?

Ella resoplo, te puso las manos en los hombros y se posó frente a ti, mirándote a los ojos.

—Mira, sé que te pasa algo, desde el día que vimos a Levi en la tienda. No soy estúpida, (t/n). Estás rara desde ese día.

Te encogiste de hombros, desviando la mirada de sus ojos grises, tal y como los de Levi, hasta ahora nunca habías notado lo mucho que Mikasa se parecía a Levi, la misma piel blanca casi traslucida, el cabello negro como el azabache y esos ojos grises impenetrables, sin mencionar que compartían el mismo apellido. Frunciste el ceño.

—Nunca había notado lo mucho que te pareces a Levi.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró, soltó una risita.

—¿Estás loca? —Dijo, pero no con un tono demasiado convincente.

Tú levantaste la ceja, y te cruzaste de brazos.

—Ese enano y yo no nos parecemos en nada. ¿tienes fiebre? —te dijo, llevando una de sus manos a tu frente. —Mira si no quieres hablar de lo que te pasa está bien. No te presionaré.

Ella finalmente no pronuncio ni una palabra más.

* * *

Estuvieron listas a las siete y veinte de la noche, Mikasa se veía simplemente despampanante con ese vestido que se ceñía a su figura perfectamente, como si el diseñador hubiese estado pensando en ella al momento de confeccionarlo. Llevaba el cabello liso con un par de adornos a juego con el color del vestido, y su maquillaje era perfecto.

Ella optó por hacerte un peinado semi recogido, te había ondulado el cabello y puesto un poco de laca para que durara toda la noche. El maquillaje consistía en base, contorno apropiado para tu tipo de rostro, sombra dorada para tus ojos, con un delineado egipcio, máscara para tus largas pestañas que enmarcaban perfectamente tus ojos, y la boca con un tono neutro para hacer resaltar tus ojos, el vestido era de escote tipo corazón, largo, amarillo mostaza casi ocre, descotado en la parte de atrás cosa que delineaba tu espalda de una manera exquisita, para finalizar en una cola que debías levantar un poco para no estropear el vestido, los zapatos eran sandalias de tacón altas y negras con pedrería, Mikasa se había esforzado en arreglarte desde las pestañas hasta las uñas de los pies.

Al final ella parecía orgullosa de su trabajo, y te miraba casi con idolatría.

—¡Estás muy hermosa! —Dijo, apretando los puños entrelazados en su pecho.

Tú te sonrojaste furiosamente, e hiciste una mueca.

—Gracias a ti Mikasa.

Ella sonrío ampliamente y su teléfono sonó con el tono de Eren, ella le respondió diciéndole que ya estaban listas y que bajarían al lobby en 2 minutos.

* * *

El baile de beneficencia anual de Ackerman & Asociados sería en el salón ceremonial de Firestone Bay, tenías entendido que era uno de esos grandes eventos a los que todo el mundo iba con sus mejores vestiduras, irían personas importantísimas en sociedad, algunas celebridades locales y hasta reporteros.

El corazón te latía enormemente cada vez que pensabas en que tendrías que ver a Levi.

 _Con su esposa y futuro hijo._

Pensaste, mirándote las manos, tratando de ahogar las ganas de llorar. Eren les había dicho que estaban increíblemente hermosas y cuando abrazó a Mikasa no pudiste ignorar el hecho de que te miraba, por encima del hombro de Mikasa, pestañeando un par de veces, parecía anonadado pero, cuando Mikasa le besó distraídamente dejó de mirarte y sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre su hermosa novia. Él te abrazo amistosamente y te dio un beso en la mejilla.

De vez en cuando te miraba por el retrovisor, haciéndote preguntas y conversando del día de trabajo, tú le respondías pero dejabas que Mikasa se llevase toda su atención, te sentías como la tercera rueda innecesaria de una bicicleta, exhalaste aire, tratando de no pensar en Levi.

Tu corazón se saltó un latido cuando divisaste el salón ceremonial, había como un millón de personas fuera, flashes y luces por doquier. Había una alfombra negra extendida para entrar al teatro y una sección donde la persona que quisiese podía hacerse fotos al estilo Hollywood.

—Supongo que debo dejar el auto con un valet parking, así que aquí nos bajamos. —Dijo Eren, dejando la llave en el contacto, bajándose y rodeando rápidamente el auto para abrirle la puerta a su novia.

Te sorprendiste al ver que el valet parking abría la puerta de tu lado, él asomo la cabeza por la puerta y se sonrojó furiosamente cuando lo miraste a los ojos.

—S-señorita. —dijo, haciéndote una seña de manera educada de que abandonaras el auto.

Eren y Mikasa te esperaban pacientemente al otro lado tomados de la mano, para entrar al salón ceremonial juntos.

—Caminen adelante ustedes dos, tortolitos.

Ellos te sonrieron en respuesta y caminaron delante de ti. Cuando pusieron un pie en la alfombra negra, sentiste como miles de flashes te bombardeaban, tuviste que subir una de tus manos hasta tu rostro para poder vislumbrar el camino hacia la entrada principal, no entendías porque te fotografiaban.

—¡GATITAAAA!

La voz de Hanji era inconfundible aun en aquella multitud, ella llevaba un vestido purpura, se veía más femenina y hasta encantadora, pensaste. Le sonreíste cálidamente, olvidando por un momento que estabas siendo bombardeada por flashes.

—¡Estás muy hermosa gatita! Tan hermosa que estos idiotas creen que eres una celebridad. —dijo, soltando una carcajada sonora.

—¿eso creen? —abriste los ojos como platos, tratando de empujar a Hanji para llegar a la entrada.

—¡Eres como la segunda persona a la que bombardean con flashes! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Y ella te empujo abriéndose paso por la multitud que gritaban algo que no entendías, Eren y Mikasa te esperaban con cara de preocupación en la entrada principal del salón, pero se relajaron en sus posiciones cuando te vieron ser escoltada por Hanji.

—Niños, —los saludo ella con una gran sonrisa. —Es hora de hacer nuestra entrada triunfal.

Y dicho esto, todos entraron al gran salón, estaba espectacularmente adornado con grandes cintas doradas y plateadas, sus grandes columnas también rodeadas en forma de espiral con cintas de los mismos colores, todo era muy elegante. Te sentiste aliviada y agradecida con Mikasa por haberte arreglado para asistir a dicho evento, porque de lo contrario hubieses aparecido totalmente en desacorde a la ocasión. No recordabas jamás haber asistido a un evento igual a aquel.

La alfombra negra de la entrada continuaba largamente hasta las escaleras que tendrían que bajar para llegar a la sala principal del salón, finalizaba con las escaleras que daban entrada a la sala, que estaba completamente adornada con un centenar de mesas con 8 sillas por mesa.

—Este lugar es hermosísimo. —Le comentaste a Hanji a lo que ella asintió.

—Lo sé, lo eligió Levi.

El solo escuchar su nombre, hizo que tu estómago hiciera un movimiento de flip-flop. Por inercia te llevaste una mano a la boca del estómago y presionaste levemente para tratar de calmar tus nervios crecientes.

—¿en dónde están Eren y Mikasa?

—Oh ya bajaron, están en busca de su mesa. Baja por favor, yo tengo que esperar a Moblit aún.

Dijo y te empujo por la espalda levemente, tuviste que bajar las escaleras en modo tortuga, ya que los tacones eran bastante altos y no tenías a nadie que te ayudara a bajar, sentiste que el calor se acumulaba en tus mejillas cuando sentiste casi todos los pares de ojos sobre ti.

Trataste de mantener la compostura, irguiéndote en tu metro y cincuenta y algo, exhalando levemente por la boca y volviendo a tomar pequeños bocados de aire. Cuando bajaste el último escalón, y dirigiste a tu mirada al frente, ahí estaban ese par de ojos inconfundiblemente grises como dos muros de hielo. Tú querías quitarle la mirada de encima, pero no podías, él lucía un traje totalmente negro, desde los zapatos hasta su corbatín de lazo, cosa que contrastaba terriblemente bien con su color pálido de piel, y esos ojos grises, fieros, como si pudiesen consumirte en ese mismo instante con un fuego totalmente contrario a lo que te recordaban sus ojos de color gris hielo, a lo que emanaba su presencia. Un escalofrío te ascendió por la espina dorsal, haciéndote temblar levemente.

La magia desapareció para ti, cuando a su lado, visualizaste a la misma mujer de grandes ojos verdes, Isabel, ella llevaba un vestido plateado, se veía mayor de lo que recordabas, puesto que ya no estaba peinada con aquellas coletas infantiles, en su lugar tenía el corto pelo rojo suelto, le llegaba hasta la barbilla.

Parecía una bola disco, pensaste, sin querer. Su panza se notaba muchísimo más gracias al color del vestido. Ella pareció reconocerte y de manera muy entusiasmada agito los brazos y te hacía señas para que te acercaras.

 _Trágame tierra, trágame y escúpeme en Pekín._

Trataste de buscar con la mirada a algún conocido, a quien fuera para poder ir en su auxilio, pero fuiste salvada por Armin, quien acababa de hacer acto de presencia a tu lado.

—Madame, —dijo él, cálidamente al mismo tiempo que te besaba la mejilla amistosamente. —Eren me dijo que te ayudara a encontrar nuestra mesa, puesto que está muy ocupado bailando con Mikasa.

—Armin estás muy guapo. —le dijiste a tu amigo rubio, quién se había recogido el cabello en una cola baja, él sonrío ante el comentario y respondió:

—Está también usted muy hermosa, señorita (t/a).

Luego de intercambiar una leve conversación, llegaron a la mesa, en ella solo estaba sentada la chica rubia que recordabas, trabajaba con ustedes, Annie, recordaste su nombre rápidamente. Ella tenía un vestido negro, se veía bastante elegante y femenina también.

—Así que por ella fue que me rechazaste. —Le susurraste antes de llegar hasta Annie.

Armin solo respondió sonrojándose levemente y encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

—Solo juego contigo, es muy bonita. —le volviste a susurrar y saludaste a Annie. —Hola Annie.

—Hola, ¿eres (t/n)? ¿no? ¿la que trabaja en el proyecto del centro comercial?

Te sorprendió escuchar que te sacaba conversación ya que te parecía alguien inaccesible cuando la veías por los pasillos en la oficina. Y asentiste con una sonrisa.

* * *

Estabas completamente sola en la mesa, ya que Eren y Mikasa no habían vuelto desde que empezaron a bailar, Armin había invitado a bailar a Annie y también habían desaparecido en la pista de baile, habías visualizado a Hanji bailando con Erwin, incluso Jean el detestable cara de caballo como le decía Eren a sus espaldas, estaba bailando con una pelirroja, no habías vuelto a ver a Levi. Lo único que te había quedado era beber champaña y ya ibas por la quinta copa.

Casi te caes de culo cuando visualizaste a Levi caminar hasta tu mesa, tuviste que voltear a mirar a las otras mesas para comprobar que no era una equivocación o una alucinación de tu mente, él se paró frente a ti y extendió su mano.

—¿Bailamos mocosa? —Dijo él, con su tono usual.

Tú miraste su mano y luego le miraste el rostro, parecía imperturbable como siempre. Extendiste tu mano temblorosa hacia su mano, y de un leve tirón te puso de pie como si fueses una muñeca de trapo.

Se escabulleron en la pista de baile, y cuando él estuvo frente a ti a unos escasos centímetros, posando una de sus manos frías en tu espalda baja, quisiste desmayarte, apegándote a él de una manera tan delicada como si fueses una muñeca de cristal, él no había pronunciado palabra.

—Odio que utilices zapatos altos.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que usted sea un enano.

El comentario abandono tus labios sin siquiera haber sido aprobado por tu cerebro antes.

—Tch. Eres más enana que yo. —Respondió, resentido, mientras el guiaba una de tus manos a uno de sus hombros y la otra la entrelazaba con tu mano.

No habías notado lo juntos que estaban sus cuerpos, y la molestia que habías sentido por él, parecía haberse desvanecido por completo. Hasta que en una de las vueltas que daban sus cuerpos, vislumbraste a Isabel, mirándolos. Te removiste incomoda en sus brazos, él pareció notarlo de inmediato.

—¿pasa algo, mocosa? —Dijo, enarcando una ceja.

Tú rehuiste de su mirada.

—¿Q-que v-va a pensar su esposa?

Pasaron 10 segundos en los que el silencio de hizo dueño, levantaste la mirada hacia Levi, él no mostraba expresión alguna, sin embargo soltó una risotada fuertemente.

—Tch, ¿esposa? ¿cuál esposa?

—¿Y lo va a negar Sr. Ackerman? ¿En mis narices y en las narices de ella? —Respondiste, molesta, motivada por la champaña, no podías creer que te tomara por estúpida.

—Yo no tengo esposa. —Volvió a decir tranquilamente, mientras te hacia girar sobre tu eje nuevamente.

—No trate de confundirme, Sr. Ackerman. ¿Qué hay de Isabel? —Dijiste, volviendo a apegarte a su pecho.

—Es mi hermana, idiota. —Dijo seriamente.

Y te cayó como un balde de agua, hiciste una mueca de sorpresa y anonadamiento. Te sentiste la más estúpida del universo, el sonrojo se hizo presente. Y anclaste tu mirada al suelo.

—L-lo s-siento Sr. Ackerman, y-yo, discúlpeme.

Él no te dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estabas celosa?

Negaste con la cabeza rápidamente. Llevando la mano que tenías en su hombro a tu rostro para tapar el evidente sonrojo, él sonrió, una sonrisa que no habías visto nunca.

—Eso quiere decir que respeto y tengo vergüenza. —Le dijiste, con la cabeza gacha.

La canción había acabado y lentamente dejaron de bailar, separándose. Levi te miraba con algo en los ojos que no sabías descifrar, descubriste que podías mirarlo directamente porque tu organismo estaba algo intoxicado con alcohol, y habías perdido un poco la timidez, él anclo su mirada a la tuya, lo viste apretar los puños, abrir la boca para decir algo y luego cerrarla. Soltar una exhalación, mostrándose frustrado, como cuando quería corregir un plano o leer un informe para el cual no tenía tiempo.

—¿Quiere decirme algo, Sr. Ackerman?

Dijiste con un tono suave, como aupándolo a que te dijera sin temor alguno. Él se llevó la mano a la nuca, se la froto repetidamente, incluso se despeino el cabello que lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, haciendo caer unos mechones que delineaban su rostro como en los días de trabajo.

Tal vez estaba tratando de despedirte y no sabía cómo, te encorvaste un poco para relajar los hombros, esperando que dijera algo, pero él estaba como pegado al suelo, como si fuera un imán y el suelo de metal.

—Yo… necesito hablar contigo. —Te dijo por fin. —En un lugar más privado.

Sentenció finalmente y te hizo unas señas con las manos para que lo siguieras, tú asentiste y lo seguiste.

* * *

Caminaron lejos del bullicio y los montones de cámaras, él te guio hasta el ascensor del lugar y ambos subieron hasta la azotea del edificio, no te habías dado cuenta lo grande y alto que era aquel establecimiento, no era un rascacielos pero tenía una vista hermosa hacia el mar como casi todos los edificios altos de Firestone Bay, finalmente se encontraban ahí, inmersos en la vista, estabas esperando que él dijera algo puesto que no querías arruinar el momento.

—¿Entonces me trajo aquí para no decirme nada? —arqueaste la ceja, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Él parecía tener un dilema interno, él se giró hacia ti, mirándote intensamente como lo hacía desde que sus miradas se habían encontrado ese mismo día unas horas antes.

Te cruzaste de brazos, enfrentándolo, y haciendo una mueca de exasperación. Te atormentaba su silencio, así que abriste la boca para decir algo:

—Me gustas. —pero él logró decirlo primero.

—Eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¿Qué clase de conclusión sacaste cuando te traje hasta aquí? ¿qué quería despedirte o algo peor? —Dijo, despectivamente con su usual expresión de aburrimiento.

—De hecho, sí eso fue lo que pensé no le voy a mentir.

—Podrías dejar de tratarme como si fuera tu maldito jefe, al menos aquí. —Dijo, ahora cruzándose de brazos.

Estuviste a punto de responderle pero él no te dio tiempo de otra cosa sino de aferrarte a su cuello cuando se abalanzo a tus labios, atrapándolos en un beso apasionado, desesperado, necesitado. Sentiste que perdiste el equilibrio por unos segundos y que el mundo a tu alrededor daba vueltas, tu cuerpo respondiendo por inercia a su toque anhelante, sus manos se encontraban en tu espalda desnuda, acariciándola con sus yemas frías, su lengua accedió a tu boca, fogosa como la recordabas, danzaba con la tuya al ritmo perfecto, soltaste un par de gemidos, cuando sentiste que te apretaba el trasero, abandonaba tus labios para delinear con su lengua tu cuello que emanaba ese perfume femenino que había olido la primera vez en la isla a la que habían ido juntos, ese suave olor a vainilla mezclado con tu olor natural lo volvía loco. Tú entrelazaste tus dedos junto con su cabello, tirándolo levemente, besándolo de la misma manera que te besaba él, correspondiéndole de una forma que le encantaba y _le excitaba_.

Por fin los pulmones cedieron y ambos se separaron lentamente, como si esos pocos centímetros de distancia fueran dolorosos, extasiados, respirando entrecortadamente. Los ojos de Levi parecían dos cuchillos de acero que amenazaban con penetrarte apenas dejaras de estar en guardia, te sentías temblorosa y frágil entre sus brazos, él te miraba con adoración. Se acercó nuevamente a ti para mordisquear tu labio inferior y darte un beso fugaz.

Tu rostro ardía por el momento que acababas de vivir junto a Levi, finalmente podías tenerlo ahí contigo y besarlo, tal y como habías estado soñando en los últimos cinco meses.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —te susurro al oído a lo que asentiste levemente, escondiendo tu cara en su cuello.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
